To Be A Slytherin
by Drake Missing
Summary: Harry Potter was always doubtful of his place in Gryffindor, but when a stumble across a destiny telling spell does something undeniably unexpected, the world literally goes upside down. Originally created March of 2012, so this has horrid grammar and spelling, and I don't feel like rewriting this.
1. Chapter 1

"I was just wondering if you put me in the right house."

"Yes...you were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said last year. You would have done well in Slytherin."

-

The rain trickled off the glass window, creating a soft, enjoyable lullaby. The falling droplets could lull anyone to a deep sleep, though one boy seemed to be deep in thought, ignoring the blessed song completely.

Harry Potter laid on his twin-sized bed, fully awake, without any chance of falling back to sleep again. He had awoken from yet another dream. Why his dreams disturbed him so much, he would never know. But this dream kept on repeating itself. The conversation between him and the Sorting Hat in his second year of Hogwarts. It was a simple, meaningless conversation, nothing more. Just small statements to fill the awkward quiet in Albus Dumbledore's office. Still, why, why was it bothering him now?

This had nothing to do with his light crush on Malfoy, right? Even if it did, it was still absurd. Harry and Draco, a package, or whatever you call couples these days. The thought was insane. But at the same time Harry couldn't help himself. The way Malfoy walked so elegantly, the way his hair flowed like sun drops over his eyes, hiding any trace of the blue-grey orbs. His skin resembled the outside of a porcelain doll, reflecting any light that it could catch, giving him that angelic glow. Even the way he talked seemed graceful, even though most of it were raging insults. Harry really couldn't resist from his current heartthrob.

But the dream was about being in Slytherin house, not his Malfoy-gawking obsession. The conversation replayed in his mind yet again.

'You would have done well in Slytherin.'

Those words were a deadly poison, and Harry knew it. If anyone in Gryffindor found out he was meant to be in Slytherin, we would never hear the end of it. To make matters worse, the very crush Harry admired too much knew about his dilemma. Why did Harry have the habit of talking to himself? If could keep his mouth shut when he was in his own lonesome, like a normal person, Malfoy would have never been that big of a problem to begin with. Harry could remember it like it was just a second ago.

"Harry Potter, meant to be in Slytherin? That one, I admit, I never thought I'd hear come out of your mouth." Draco stated very snarky-like. His hair was, again, in his eyes, making it nearly impossible to see his emotion clearly. "You know, you can transfer houses. Pansy did. She was appointed to Ravenclaw in the first year, but asked the headmaster to switch houses, and she is much happier now. At least she says she is anyway. It get annoying from time to time."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, if you do switch, we welcome you. So, what do you say?" Malfoy extended his hand, much like how he did in year one. The smile on his face was sincere. Harry wanted to take his hand, just to feel how soft his skin was, then pull him in to touch their lips together, to feel his warmth.

Harry could feel himself blushing. Just the thought of Malfoy's possible taste made his erotic. Whether he was sweet or sour, Harry never could care, it would be perfect. It would be Malfoy. No, Draco. It would he Draco's blissful taste.

"Potter?"

Harry's head snapped up. Damn it, he's still here. "Ah! Sorry Draco, I'll get back to you on that! Now, if you do so please,"

And the next thing Harry knew, he was laying in bed, watching his room-mates walk in to put themselves to sleep. The brunette would be sleeping to, if he knew he wouldn't have that stupid dream again.

Deciding this was the only way to put himself to sleep, Harry reached down to his leather book bag, shuffled for a while and pulled out a large book. His Divination textbook, to be exact. Why he did this, he'll never know. His problem was a dream, so might as well read about them.

Turning to page 394, he read the top of each paragraph, seeing if anything would be even relative to his Slytherin problem. It was irritating work. Nothing seemed to be able to help him. Just as he was about to close the large text, a word seemed to appear out of thin air. This may be it. The solution to his problem. Harry read intently, to the point the world around seemed nonexistent.

'Some dreams portray odd conversations. These are what are known as Transitional Dreams, or Pathway Leaders by the American branch of wizardry. These dreams are simple enough to understand, but are known to drive people mad. They are simply dreams swimming in our subconscious, giving us a clue to what should have happened in our past that would have made events more enjoyable in our future at that moment. These dreams contain conversations of some group or job. For the example, let's use a Hogwarts student. Perhaps said student felt out of place in his selected house, and dreamed about a seemingly harmless conversation about another house. All this student must do is place his right hand over his mouth and whisper into his palm 'Chargnificus Desterinus (Give placement in question here)' three times, the the subject in question will appear written on your palm. If the word is red, you are meant to be in that house. If any other color, it was never fated.'

"What utter trash!" Harry yelled angrily, slamming the book closed with a thud, shaking his bed.

"Huh? Waziz happenin'?" a tired voice quietly recited. Ron sat up tiredly, squinting in Harry's direction through sleep-covered eyes. "Mate, why are you up? It's two in the fucking morning."

"Sorry. I was just reading." Harry replied in a slight whisper. He leaned over the side of his bed, located his book bag again, and shuffled through to find room for his book. A snort sounded from above him, his motions ceasing.

"Ron? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Hermione's starting to rub off on you, reading your Divination book all hours." Ron called between laughs. "I don't even know why you'd think about reading it. You said yourself the subject was a waste of time. Or was it Hermione? Maybe Seamus? I don't know, I'll find out soon enough." Rolling onto his side, the ginger settled instantly, falling back into his previous engagement of sleep.

Harry laughed to himself. "It's was Draco." he whispered before following Ron example, asleep minutes later, his thoughts finally at rest.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning went like any other Saturday morning. Ron would wake up abruptly, rush his dressing, and force Harry to join him half way through so they could be one of the first to breakfast. There was no reason to, since there was no classes on Saturday, and breakfast was served till ten, but Ron was determined to reach the Gryffindor table to stuff his freckled face full.

"Harry! Get out off bed already! It's Belgian waffles for breakfast today! I wanna get there before the first batch is gone!" Ron yelled, shoving the quilted covers off Harry's cold body onto the floor. Harry remained still, ignoring the chill running down his spine. He didn't care for breakfast. He rarely ever did eat. Especially now-a-days. All he wanted was a little more deep sleep, although that blessed wish was gone. Getting up, Harry quickly repositioned his glasses, since he forgot to take them off after reading, and headed toward his closet groggily.

"Go on without me. I'll be there in a minute." Harry moaned out of utter tiredness. Four hours of sleep obviously didn't meet his energy needs. Opening his closet, he pulled out his favorite jeans and long sleeve shirt, and started changing, not even noticing Ron's remark about him not being late. Harry pulled the grey top and blue jeans onto the respectable body parts and looked under his bed to retrieve his converse, finding his Divination book right next to them. It was open, it's pages turned to where he was reading the night before.

'I guess I missed my bag.' Harry thought to himself. The brunette picked up the book, reading over the paragraph again. It still made no sense to him. He was never heard of a transitional dream in class. Then again, he never paid any attention in Divination, so maybe he had, but never realized it. He grabbed a quill off his dresser and scribbled a word onto the page before finishing his dressing. Placing the final ties on his shoes, Harry slowly stood, grabbed the giant book the crease, and walked to the Great Hall while reading.

He must have taken more steps than he really imagined. Ron was already calling him from the Gryffindor table, a seat saved for him by his foot. Bending the tip of the creamy page to keep his place, Harry ran to Ron's side, grabbing a blueberry and popping it into his mouth before sitting down.

"Your reading your Divination book again? We don't even have homework for that class this weekend!" Ron said, grabbing for his fourth enlarged waffle. "What did you find that was so interesting in that thing anyway?"

"I was just bored." Harry replied, placing another juicy berry onto his tongue.

"At two in the bloody morning? What's that book have that's got you captivated all of a sudden?" Ron made a grab for the book, only for it to be swiftly taken by another pair of slender hands. A wave on curly brown hair swept over Harry's shoulder, successfully retrieving the book.

"Transitional dreams? What are you reading about these loads of rubbish for?" Hermione asked, her light brown eyes slitted in confusion in Harry's direction. A cold stare covered her face.

"I just thought it looked a bit interesting. Sorry for enjoying something other that hunting down Voldemort." Harry snapped, ignoring Ron's seemingly stuffed hissing sound. The brunette always seemed to behave like this every morning when he didn't gain enough sleep.

" 'Orry mate. Jus a wittle odd of ju to be 'eading. An pweaze say Yo-No-Wo!" the redhead muffled through a mouthful of chewed up waffle, making at almost impossible to clearly understand him.

"Honestly Ron, can you never eat like a normal human being?" Hermione stated, sitting down next to Harry. She handed him back his book, and started another nonsense argument with the ginger. Harry silently thanked God that Hermione didn't pay attention to the scribbled word. Harry took the book from Hermione's hand, opening it to the bended page, and read the barely legible word. 'Slytherin.' He looked over to the table where the snakes ate, to find, with no surprise, Draco Malfoy giving his signature smirk, staring him down. The blonde must have heard Hermione, because his visible emotion gave his thoughts away.

'Do it now. I want to see the results fresh.'

Harry looked at the page again. All he had to say was Chargnificus Destirinius Slytherin. But why was he so nervous? For all he knew, Slytherin would turn up a different color. Like blue, or yellow, or purple.

The brunette placed his thin right hand over his mouth, breathing in deeply to calm his exceeding heart rate. His green eyes were still connected to the Slytherin boys, as if to make sure they didn't break contact. He started whispering, once, twice, three times. A tingling sensation burst like lightning from his fingertips, forcing him to swiftly pull his hand away. He peered down.

"No way! Impossible!" Harry exclaimed loudly. His green eyes widened at the scarlet color represented on his skin. So he really was meant to be in Slytherin after all.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked worryingly, dropping her fork into her eggs. "Is your scar hurting?"

"N-no! Actually, far from it. This is about the transitional dreams. I thi-"

"What does your palm say, Harry-beary?" Pansy Parkinson interrupted. She draped herself on Harry's shoulders, letting her head rest on his. Harry's back slouched, the sudden weight forcing him down.

"Now, now, Pansy. We didn't come over to harass the poor boy." Malfoy remarked, his head held high. He motioned his hands as to say 'Calm down'. He was walking rather oddly, his thighs seeming to never break apart.

"That is interesting!" Pansy continued, pulling Harry's hand so they both could view, completely ignoring Draco. Harry was now in a very uncomfortable pose, supporting two bodies, one of them being his own, and his elbow extended at a nerve-tensing angle. Malfoy noticed the pain, and placed Harry's arm into a more comfortable position. Reading the scarlet word, he instantly smirked, letting a slight laugh slip through his lips.

"Well then, it's decided. Potter, your my new play-boy." Malfoy stated in his normal snarky tone, pointing at Harry's chest, ignoring the blush creeping across the brunette's face.

"I thought I was your play-boy, Draky-cakes!" Pansy remarked, placing herself into Harry's lap. "You can have Blaise. I want first shots at Harry!"

"First, you were never my anything, and I had Blaise last week. Secondly, your a girl so you can't be a play BOY. Third, you know we agreed years ago I get first shots if a certain brunette joins us. In other words, your touching my property." Draco stated coolly, taking Harry's chin and raising level with his own. "I wonder how you look in women's underwear, or a bunny suit..."

"Hey! Get your filthy hands off of him, you idiotic bastard! What the bloody hell do you trolls think your doing over here?" Ron angrily yelled, standing up from the table, Hermione and Ginny following suit.

"Let me see your palm Harry! Now!" Hermione grabbed for Harry's wrist, succeeded in retrieval, and stared. The light seemed to leave her face. Her eyes became wider and wider, the surprise obvious. Ginny looked over her shoulder, the same emotion plastered itself onto her countenance. Tears trickled down her cheeks in utter disbelief.

"Harry...you actually...I never..."

"That's right, Granger! Your precious Potter is supposed to be in Slytherin." Malfoy yelled, his arm on his hip confidently, Harry's chin still in his palm.

The entire Great Hall silenced. All eyes were on Harry and Draco. Gryffindor was now on their feet, prepared to fight, only to be quieted by a simple remark. Without warning or hesitation, Malfoy grabbed Harry's upper arm, forcing Pansy off his lap, and pulled him through the giant wooden doors, leading him down the corridor.

"H-hey! Let go of me!" Harry ordered, obviously ignored by the Slytherin. "Malfoy, I said let go!"

"I'm afraid he can't do that, Mr. Potter." said the figure following closely behind. His black robes draped and swayed around his body, flowing behind him much like wings. His shoes clacked with the stone floor loudly, as if to give a sort of warning.

"Professor Snape, I-"

"There is no need to talk at the moment, since we're being unreasonably pursued by your old groupies." Malfoy pointed out, still having a firm hold on Harry's arm. Looking behind, he understood what he meant. Most of Gryffindor was following them intently, looks of surprise, anger, and utter betrayal occupying their faces.

"Of all spells to cast," muttered Snape, a look of slight disbelief on his pointed face. "You do the only one in all of Hogwarts that's jinxed."

"What the hell do you mean by jinxed?" Harry asked, still struggling to escape Draco's clasped hand, was finally released from the blondes pale hand. The greasy professor sighed, pushing Harry forward to speed his walking.

"The Destiny Writing spell is jinxed on only Hogwarts grounds, and has been for hundreds of years. If you use a house in the school, your automatically transferred, no questions asked, and no way to change it back." Snape snapped angrily, giving no consent to the Hufflepuff first year that he just knocked over. "We're going to speak with the headmaster to work out new sleeping arrangements, your schedule changes, and other minor details."

"In other words, Potter, your officially a member of Slytherin house." Draco looked over his shoulder, his smirk even eviler than before. His voice was teasing and playful. "Don't worry, we don't bite. Often."


	3. Chapter 3

"Pardon the intrusion, but it's quite urgent, sir." Severus Snape said coldly, swiftly pushing the large door open. He shoved Harry into the purple love seat with more force than was needed. Harry looked around the office he knew so well. It was warm, welcoming, and had somewhat of a light orange glow about it today. Albus Dumbledore's office. The man himself sat behind the oak desk, his eyes still as kind and welcoming as ever. His head rested on his folded hands, a pose only the wise should use, and anyone could agree the elderly wizard was more than wise.

"I'm afraid I'm already informed, Severus. And I must say, what an odd course of events, isn't it? It's not every day you see almost all of Gryffindor walking toward your door." Dumbledore said, not an ounce of anger in his voice, but a hint of sarcasm.

"Professor, is what he's saying true? I'm really in Slytherin house?" Harry managed to stammer, though his mind seemed to shut off out of pure surprise

"I'm afraid so, Harry. Your now a Sl-"

"He is not!" Professor McGonagall managed to squeeze herself into the office, fighting down the raging students outside to be able to shut the door. Yells for explanation and entrance sounded from the other side.

"Minny, I'm afraid it can't be helped. There is nothing I can do. Harry is indeed meant to be apart of Slytherin house." Albus stated calmly, sitting up in the leather chair.

Malfoy reminded everyone of his presence as he sat down loudly in the love seat next to Harry. Harry scooted more to the right, avoiding the blondes knee from pressing against his thigh. Harry looked at Draco, distracted by him tossing his long bangs to the left, giving a clear shot to his crystal blue eye.

"Well then, it's settled. Harry is now appointed to Slytherin. Even the headmaster says so." the blonde said in his more assertive tone.

"He cannot, Mr. Malfoy! He is a Gryffindor, the house the Sorting Hat appointed him into!" McGonagall's anger was raging, her veins showing on her pale temples clearly. Her old knuckles were whitening from the tight fists they were balled into.

"I honestly find it hard to believe that even a thick-headed boy like Mr. Potter would even consider performing such a spell without reason, even though that is the case most of the time. But using the only booby-trapped spell in all of this school, I admit, would need some form of motivation." Snape said in his normal monologue speech, crossing his arms over his chest. He eyed the brunette with ice-like eyes. The three professors peered down at Harry, as if to ask why such spell was cast. Even the crowd outside seemed to quiet down to hear his story. Draco just sat and snickered, the astonishing tale already in his mind.

"Well, it all kind of started in second year when Professor Dumbledore requested me. I had a small conversation with the Sorting Hat before he entered and I asked it if I was in the right house. It didn't give me a straight answer but said I would have done well in Slytherin. I didn't think much of it until fourth year when-" Harry glanced over at Draco for a split second, a quick blush covering his cheeks. He turned away swiftly. "N-never mind. The point is I have been dreaming of the conversation for a few months now, and it was irritating, so I read my Divination textbook, came across the spell, and used it during breakfast this morning."

Silence issued for what seemed like hours. Professor McGonagall looked like her head was going to explode on the spot. Snape's face was unreadable, being as he was an expert at hiding his emotions. Dumbledore had the same kind countenance as before. Draco just stared at Harry, his cool eyes peeking through his hair, connecting with Harrys.

"That settles it." Snape said chillingly.

"Nothing is settled! Albus, your the only one that can intercept this obvious mistake!" Minerva yelled, her voice full of stress. The anger in her face was solid.

"Headmaster, we should consider Mr. Potter's sleeping arrangements before the day it out. I highly doubt he would like to spend his Saturday pushing his way through an unneeded crowd to simply return to his dorm." Snape boldly said, ignoring the Gryffindor Head of House's previous remark.

"The crowds are unavoidable! All of Hogwarts will follow him everywhere! His display in the Great Hall was seen by everyone! Might as well keep him in Gryffi-"

"Mr. Potter had cast the spell, and you of all people know how this curse works, Minny. I'm sorry, but Mr. Potter is indeed a Slytherin." the elderly man calmly said, leaving MoGonagall speechless. Dumbledore stood, and walked to Harry's side. He smiled. "I expect great things from you, Harry."

Harry stood immediately. "O-of course!"

"Now, time to show you to your new dorm. Mr. Malfoy," Draco stood. "you will assist Mr. Potter in packing and moving of his belongings. I believe he may need help pushing trough the student as well."

"As you wish." Draco sighed, taking Harry's arm again, pulling him through the door. Just as the professors had said, the crowd was massive, filled with Gryffindors, and a few Slytherins, one of them being Pansy, who was currently trying to get Hermione off of her back. Ron was shoving his way to Harry, only to be blocked my Crabbe and Goyle. Draco seemed to know where he was going, needing no instructions to be lead to the Gryphindor Tower. About halfway there, the path was clear, almost as if the students missed their presence completely. They stepped onto the staircase, Draco still holding onto Harry's arm.

"Malfoy, I can walk on my own you know." Harry growled, trying to earn control of his limb again.

"Sorry, but without a little motivation, your a little slow." Draco replied, releasing his arm in front of the Fat Lady. Harry gave the password, ("Pivinbot.") and stepped into the portrait hole, Draco doing the same. The common room was unexpectedly empty, but instead of moving toward the dorms, he slumped himself onto the couch in the middle of the quiet room.

"Get up, Potter. I don't want to be here all day. This place is a bit too bright for me, now if you please," Draco said very aggressively, motioning to the stairs to the boy's dorm.

"I can't do it." Harry mumbled, leaning forward to place his face into his palms. "I just can't. I'm not cut out for this. The world must hate me. Not only do I feel terrible about Ron and Hermione now hating me, but I don't know what do to with you here! I feel so out of it! To the point my head seems to stop and I'm more powerless than I already am." He could feel the tears summoning themselves into the corners of his eyes, wanting to spill over. He had been through so much already today, and now, his entire mind shatters in front of his ex-enemy, per say. A loud snort filled the air, forcing Harry's attention. His green eyes met light blue.

"Don't you dare talk like that. If you really are a Slytherin, those emotions are useless. Throw them out. You are confident and uplifting and strong, and don't tell yourself otherwise." Draco stated, his head held high. The blonde tossed his bangs out of his eyes again. "Now, if you please, I would like to get out of your little lions den, so can we pack please?"

Harry slowly stood, knowing full well arguing at the moment has useless. Leading the way, Harry walked up the stone steps, knowing exactly what rumor-filled, people-induced, and undeniably-stressful the rest of this unbelievable day held in store.

Opening the door, Harry stepped inside, only to be immediately shoved into the wall.

"Malfoy, what the hell?"

"Your taking your own sweet time again. Honestly, it's like you don't know how to walk today." Draco retorted before running into the bedpost.

"And apparently you don't know how to remove the hair out of your face to see." Harry snorted back, holding back the remainder of his laughter. He walked over to the nightstand, grabbed his Firebolt and Hedwig's cage next to it, and shoved them into Draco's arms. He gave a confused look, forcing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Dumbledore said your helping me pack, so your carrying my broomstick and birdcage." Harry said, obviously enjoying his game of 'Belittle the King'. Malfoy huffed annoyingly, causing another round of held laughter from the brunette.

"What now?" Draco asked angrily, clearly hating the current situation.

"Calm down, Drama Queen, no need to pop a vein." Harry joked, bending under his bed to grab his brown leather suitcase

"You mean Drama King, right." Draco said, insinuating it was more of a statement than a question.

"Nope." the blonde kicked Harry's shin, causing him to release all of his laughter.

"That's right, keep giggling. Just wait, I'll be the one laughing my ass off when your dancing for me in Pansy's frilly panties." Draco smiled, this time bopping Harry on the head with the broomstick

"Are you kidding? I'd rather be dead than do that!" Harry replied before getting hit on the head a second time.

Maybe this was the best choice. Harry barely knew Malfoy, and yet, here they were, packing, both laughing about the stupidest of things. It was soothing. He felt whole again. He only hoped Malfoy was joking about the underwear.


	4. Chapter 4

-Three months ago-

"And your sure he'll drink it?"

"Of course he'll drink it. He is a human, too, you know. And when have I ever been wrong?"

"Well, there was the time in fourth year-"

"Shut your mouth Parkinson," Draco Malfoy snapped playfully. The scheming students were lingering around the Slytherin common room at late-afternoon on a bright September evening, an hour before dinner. Rays of sun flicked through the water covering the windows, filling the room with a hint of light. Pansy Parkinson continued laughing, causing hiccups.

"Honestly, Pansy, you never take anything seriously," Draco stated, rubbing the pale bridge of his nose in fake frustration.

"I am seri-Hiccup!" Pansy said. "What did you say you will put into his pumpkin juice again?"

"A dream-invading potion," Draco replied. "I was going to use that mind-reading spell we learned in Charms, but he'd know it was me jacking his brains, since I'm terrible at hiding who I am while casting it. A potion is more-"

"Hiccup!"

"-my style."

"Explain to me again how this is going to work?" Blaise Zabini finally spoke, a confused look invading his face. The dark-skinned wizard sat slouched in the seat, his feet resting on the coffee table covered in the groups tedious homework. Aggravating how you've only been back one day and they give you homework.

Draco sighed. "The potion requires blood. I put my blood in it. When Scarhead drinks it, my blood with join together with his, making a connection between me and him. Almost like one between a Veela and his mate. It's absolutely undetectable, so him and his band of chipmunks will never find out about it until I tell." the blonde explained thoroughly.

"And that's useful how?" Zabini continued, scratching his head.

"With this connection, I can see what Potter sees, hear what Potter hears, and make him relive moments in his past! In other words, I'm like a mental spy, controlling his subconscious," Draco stated rather proudly.

"More like a mental love-stalker." Pansy whispered.

"Parkinson, I'm going to cut you from your crotch to your neck if you continue insulting me!" Draco yelled yet again, sending another round of broken laughing to the room.

"I think we can do more than just peep into his mind." Millicent Bulstrode piped in, her Divination textbook open on her slender lap. She was been a wart of a girl for years, but with Pansy's motivation for the two to diet over the summer, they both lost all their excess weight, making both of them very attractive.

"No bondage. We need to make it sneaky." Pansy mentioned, knowing her friends not-so-secret fetish.

"I know that. I'm saying he can turn us onto our side," Millicent snickered evilly.

"And how do we, being the supposed prats that we are, get Potter onto our side?" Blaise questioned, moving into a proper sitting pose. Draco snorted at his choice of words.

"We use his memories," Millicent said. Draco's ears pricked at the word 'memories'. This could get interesting. Genevieve Kings removed herself from the arm of the couch and sat next to Millicent, quickly reading the page. Genevieve was in the same year as them, but only joined their posse in the middle of fourth year. She was just starting to earn Draco's trust.

"It says here that if a certain dream repeats about an certain group, your destined to be in that group! Draky, do you know what this means?"

"No. And just because I told you my mothers old pet-name for me doesn't mean I want to be constantly called by it," Malfoy said, rubbing his nose bridge again.

"It means if you can make him continuously see a dream like that, and he's putty in your hands!" Pansy exclaimed, gripping her fist in the air out of determination. She giggled in her seat, Blaise conjuring a dark smirk on his face.

"Wait, wait, wait," Draco stated, "How will he know he's 'meant' to be here? Last time I checked, only the Destiny Writing spell can transfer students, and Harry obviously belongs in Gryffindor."

"You forgot already? You said yesterday you overheard him and the Weasel on the train and how Harry said the Sorting Hat wanted to put him into Slytherin. And with that tiny speck of information, and a bit of mind peeping, we can make him believe he's one of us!" Pansy exclaimed, practically shaking Draco out of his wits by the shoulders.

"Okay, Pans, I get it! I'm in, I'm in!" Draco called, grabbing Pansy's wrists and pulling her away. "Honestly, woman. It's like I'm your rag-doll or something."

"So, should the plan commence? Dinner is in less that ten minutes." Genevieve said.

"Of course." Draco snapped his slender fingers, a small, shivering house-elf appeared instantly.

"What is it, Lord D-Draco?"

"Tinky, I need you to put this entire vile of potion into Harry Potters goblet during dinner tonight. You are not to tell anyone, and make sure you don't get caught." Malfoy stated, handing the crystal flask to the creature.

"Of course, m-my lord." Tinky shivered, vanishing with a pop. Draco relaxed himself in his seat, leaning his back against the leather couch. The other three we're giving smirks in his direction.

"What?" he asked.

"Your practically a king now! Draky, King of Potter!" Pansy sang, Millicent joining in. Blaise and Genevieve just stared, obviously disgusted by the off-tune sound. Draco just smirked, the evil thoughts moving though his mind like wildfire. That statement was one hundred percent true. He did have a hold on him. He was most definitely King of Harry Potter.

••••••••••••

-Present day-

Harry woke with a start, the environment around him undeniably unfamiliar. He sat up and glanced around, the odd room covered in green and silver lining, dark stone walls rather than the wood of the Gryffindor dorms, and a large snake in the center of the stone floor. His belongings were neatly stacked against the dresser next to the large oak door, most obviously leading to the main hallway. The windows around him didn't point to the morning sky. Instead, the dark, murky abyss known as Hogwarts Lake was present.

So yesterday wasn't a dream. He was really in Slytherin now.

It was on odd day indeed. After he and Draco escaped the crowds cluttering the corridors leading to the dungeons, Harry was once again ambushed by Pansy. Upon entering one of the more gloomier looking cells, Draco tapped the largest stone, making the wall fold open, exactly like the entrance to Diagon Alley. Expecting a chill upon entering, which is what mainly happened whenever he was around the Slytherins, he received quite the opposite. The entire common room burst into applause, a warm atmosphere instantly recognizable. Harry was introduced to many people he never recognized. Nott, who wouldn't give his first name, congratulated him on finally joining the group he belonged in. Genevieve Kings, a thin girl with short, raven-black hair, gave him a giant chocolate frog as a welcome gift. Harry recognized her from the back, realizing she was the new addition Draco's inner circle. While Malfoy and Kings spoke for a few moments, Timothy Ling, a louder boy with a bowl-like haircut, and a few others wished him good luck. Draco kept whispering in his ear to ignore them, but it was hard not to when all of Slytherin wanted to give him their best. He did find Genevieve a bit attractive though.

After finally making his way to the dorm room he and Draco ended up sharing, he tossed his suitcase next to the dresser, obviously distracted by the giant squid making its way in front of the window. It took Draco a few tries to pull him away to work on his horrible Transfiguration homework. All he remembered after that was skipping dinner, since he couldn't walk three steps out of the common room before being ambushed. Just before Harry went to bed, he and Draco argued over who was the better Seeker. The night ended on a tense note, with Pansy interrupting and then leaving after Draco glared for just a few seconds.

The brunette grinned widely. Malfoy really was 'The Slytherin King'. The blonde had his entire group around his finger. An image fixed itself into his mind. Draco was sitting on a golden thrown, emeralds gleaming all around it. A large gold crown rested upon his silver locks, containing more large gems. Of course, his perfect bangs are still covering his eyes. A velvet green robe with a black fir trim rested on his lean shoulders, bringing out his figure nicely. He sat down playfully, placing his slender legs over the edge of the armrest, practically laying in it. And behind him, hundreds of Slytherin students all congregating around his high thrown.

"Whats got you smiling?" Harry jumped, gasping at the sudden sound. Draco was laying sideways in the bed next to his, something he had casually missed.

"Don't scare me like that!" Harry yelled, pointing menacingly at the blonde.

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't know homo-wonderland was so important to you." Malfoy said, giving another smirk.

"Keep insulting me like that and your face will end up in homo-wonderland." the brunette threatened.

"At least you'll be there." Draco walked over to his dresser, pulling out tight black pants and a long sleeve purple v-neck shirt. Harry stared as the blonde removed his pajama shirt, revealing his pale, glimmering skin. Out of habit, the brunette glanced at his left forearm, the Dark Mark not present. He sighed inwardly, glad to see him unbranded. Draco looked in his direction, smirking. "C'mon, you get dressed, too. I've noticed how your always late to breakfast on Sundays, and I'd like to beat the fan girls you gathered yesterday." Harry pulled himself out of bed, still staring in Draco's direction as he dressed himself.

•••••••••••••••••

Sure enough, no students were lingering outside the common room wall, making travel to the Great Hall possible. Draco, Harry, Pansy, and Genevieve (Apparently, King's and Malfoy were childhood friends.) walked in silence, trying not to draw a crowd. Just outside the hall doors, they were spotted by three Gryffindor third years.

"Harry, why did you betray us?" said a plump girl that resembled a turnip.

"I can't believe your a greasy Slytherin now!" exclaimed the slender, more presentable one.

"I know your the Heir of Slytherin!" proclaimed another plump one, this one looking more like a tomato. She waved her finger in his face. By that time, another large crowd had gathered, questions swirling and voices mixing.

"Hey, your other buddies are staring at you." Genevieve pointed out, pulling on his arm to speak in his ear. Harry gazed over the sea of people, and could immediately point out Ron and Hermione. They were both saying nothing. Harry rubbed the back of his left ear, a private signal to the three of them. Hermione nodded before grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him down the hall.

"Sorry, Malfoy, but I think I left a thing or two in my old dorm, so, I'm gonna go get it," Harry said, pointing down the filled corridor.

"Alright, be quick. We still need to go over your new schedule," Draco replied, shoving a few Ravenclaws out of the way to enter the hall. Harry gave him a smile before leaving him behind.

'I'll hear everything that's going on anyway,' Draco thought, walking through the large oak doors.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry walked swiftly down the stone corridor, evading students either asking undesired questions or glaring menacingly. Murmurs filled the air, creating a tense atmosphere, nothing that Harry didn't experience already. Losing the crowd, he came upon the wall where the Room of Requirement resigned, the door already present. He ventured inside, the air warm and welcoming. The room was designed to look almost exactly like the Gryffindor common room. Ron doing, obviously. Harry closed the oak door loudly, almost knocked back outside due to a sudden tackle-like hug.

"Oh, Harry, thank God your not hurt! We were scared those idiots were going to torture you!" Hermione cried, tightening her grip on Harry's shoulders. He hugged her back, taking hold of the mass of curly, brown hair. The brunette glanced through the hair-nest over to Ron, a puzzled, confused look covering his countenance.

"I'm fine, you guys. Really! How did the rest of Gryffindor react after I left?" said Harry.

"It was crazy, mate. Rumors started flying instantly, some nicer than others. I heard one that you were sucking off Draco bloody Malfoy and you did that cursed spell to get it more often." Ron said, his voice cracking at the blondes name.

"Oh God, really? I heard the one about him wanting to be Voldemort's plaything. Scary." Hermione said, letting go of Harry, letting him breathe. "I swear, people have no sanity in this school."

"Anyway, what happened in the snake pit? Did you really have to kill a vampire as part of your orientation?" Ron asked, sitting in the large armchair around the coffee table. Hermione and Harry sat in the love seat identical to the chair.

"Actually, it was quite interesting. Our dormitory is completely submerged in the lake." Harry explained.

"No way!" Ron gasped.

"Yes way. And our common room is about twice as large as yours, not to mention the dorms! I felt like I was in a hotel, despite the fact that you could hear the laughter and voices from the common room down the hall. And the rooms! I don't have to share with five other people anymore! I ended up sharing one with Malfoy, though, not a big deal." Harry said excitingly, a smile growing on his face. That didn't last long. Hermione looked glad her best friend was happy. But Ron looked worried, almost scared.

Harry blinked at the ginger. "What's wrong?"

"Your said 'our common room'." Ron said tensely, hands forming into fists.

"Yeah, so? They're just words." Harry shrugged.

"Your making it sound like your not coming back." the ginger replied, his eyes thinning.

"Well, I can't change this. I might as well stay, right?" Harry stared as Ron stood to his feet, his ears turning pink in anger.

"Harry, your a Gryffindor! You don't belong with those vermin! You make it sound like you don't miss us at all! Not only that, you make that prat sound like a good guy-"

"Hey! Malfoy is a good guy once you get to know him! I actually-"

"So now your defending him!" Ron yelled, grabbing Harry's front.

"I'm not defending him!" Harry yelled, pushing Ronald's chest. "We've just been a bit off about him is all."

"A bit off? Are you bloody serious? That prat has done nothing but make sure our lives are miserable! Don't you think it's a bit odd that you suddenly find a jinxed spell, and suddenly transfer to Slytherin?" Ron yelled, stressing his words. "I'm telling you, Malfoy is just messing with us again, just like his normal bastard self!"

"Boys, enough!" Hermione yelled, standing to her feet. Her voice echoed slightly in the room. "Your both bigger than this! Arguing won't solve how this all happened anyway! So both of you get a grip, or so help me, I'll hex you into next week! Understand?"

Harry stared at Ron menacingly, slivering his eyes. Ron snorted at his look and sat back in his seat. Hermione sighed, moving a piece of stray curl form her face.

"So Harry, who was she?" the brunette girl asked, taking her seat again. Harry stared in confusion.

"Who are you talking about?" he questioned, Ron looking away in disgust.

"The girl with the black hair! The one you were walking with and whispered in your ear." Hermione said even sterner.

"Oh, you mean Genevieve? She's just a friend, I hope. I don't think she likes me very much yet. I think Pansy has a thing for me though." Harry explained casually.

"Who's Pansy?" Ron asked, sounding threatened.

"Pansy Parkinson? The clingy one with the bob haircut?" Harry said, laying his own locks to try and imitate the style.

"Oh, right. The Slytherin Whore. Do you have a nickname yet, Harry? How about Betraying Scum?" Ron said, sitting forward in his seat, ready for a fight.

"Ronald, how dare you!"

"Hermione, your thinking it, too! How could he have done this to us? Harry is acting like it's a natural thing to be with them, like he was born for it-"

"That's because I am, Ron!" Harry yelled, standing to his feet again. He clasped his fists in anger, white knuckles forming.

"Harry, I think he-"

"Shut up! I'm meant to be in Slytherin, okay? Back in first year, when we were being sorted, the hat wanted to put me into Slytherin. I asked it not to because of what you told be on the train, about them all being evil." Harry paused for a breath. "I would have been in that house since the very beginning if it weren't for you! I wouldn't of had to deal with this right now if I didn't sit with you in that compartment." Harry walked toward the door swiftly, hiding his face with his hair.

"Harry, stop." Hermione grabbed his shoulder, hopping to pull him into a hug.

"Let go, Hermione!" Harry yelled, slapping her hand away. Both Hermione and Ron stared as large tears fell down his checks. Harry had started crying over such a simple memory.

Harry covered his face with his elbow, grabbing for the doorknob. Once it was opened, he stepped out running down the hall, hearing the echoing slam. He didn't stop or slow down, despite the calls for him by Hermione. He ran until he reached the bathroom, leaning on the sink, letting his tears fall onto the glossy surface. His chest seamed heavy, like he just lost a battle. His knees felt weak and overused from running. His breathing was uneven, making his weeping even more bitter. Tears leaked into his mouth, the salty taste detected by his tongue.

"You sure do have a temper." Harry jumped, the new voice surprising him. The brunette turned around to face the door.

"Draco?" The blonde smirked, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the stone wall.

"I must say, I didn't know the Boy Who Lived knew how to cry." Draco said, softening his smile, his eyes still undetectable through his hair.

"Shut up." Harry said between tear-filled breaths. "I'm just a bit mad is all."

"A bit mad?" Draco asked, walking toward him carefully. "A bit mad is punching a wall, not crying in the bathroom like a emotional third-year girl." The bathroom door slammed, someone entering. Harry knew who it was. Ron turned the corner, surprised to see the two of them together already.

"What are you doing here?" Ron whispered menacingly, pointing at the blonde. Draco snorted.

"Me? I'm just-"

"-doing this." Harry finished. The brunette filled the small space between them, forcing his lips on Draco's. The blonde gasped in surprise, his eyes wide. His mind was reeling, moving at top speed. His head was pounding, have two different thoughts in his ears. Harry's and his own.

The brunette gripped the sides of Malfoy's face, pushing away the hair covering his blue-grey eyes. Harry could hear Ron exit the bathroom hurriedly, his footsteps heavy in a run. He released the blondes lips, barely stepping away, still gripping onto the taller mans deep-flushed cheeks. He looked into Draco's eyes, expecting to see hatred and disgust. Instead they held wanting and pleading. Harry watched as Draco opened his mouth to speak.

"Why did you do that? Why did you kiss me?" he asked, his voice wavering.

"Because I wanted to get him off my back," Harry mumbled, looking at the floor, releasing Draco's face.

"There's more to it then that. Gryffindors don't just go and kiss they're worst enemy." The blonde said, grabbing Harry's thin waist, pressing his lips to his own again. Draco traced the smaller mans loser lip with his tongue, startling Harry, making him push on Draco's chest. He pushed himself out of his grasp.

"What was that?" he asked, practically screaming.

"What was what? You just kissed me, so I kissed you back!" Draco yelled back.

"I kissed you to get him to leave! It was only experimental, no feeling behind it! I meant nothing to you by it!"

"Then why did you say you liked it?" Draco asked. Then he caught himself. 'Fuck, the potion!'

"I didn't say anything! Your crazy!"

"I'm crazy?!" Malfoy yelled, trying to save himself. "Your the one that kissed me 'experimentally' just to get rid of Weasley! I'm not some tool, Potter! And to think, I thought maybe we could start over and try to be friends!"

"What kind of friends go around kissing each other for feeling?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, maybe, a boyfriend?" Draco yelled louder, his voice echoing off the walls.

"You want me to be your boyfriend? Malfoy, you are sick! I'm not your toy to play with! I've been treated like a toy my entire life by my family, my enemies, and you!" Harry yelled. "Is that what I am? Just a toy?"

"No! Your not a toy!" Draco yelled back, grasping for Harry's hand.

"Then what am I? I will not end letting you treat me how Voldemort treats your bastard of a father!" Fury emerged on Draco's face. Without warning, he grabbed the front of Harry's shirt.

"Do not insult my father." he growled. Draco drew his fist back, roughly connecting with the side of Harry's face twice. The brunette was knocked to the floor, breaking his fall with his shoulder. Harry licked his lip, tasting blood, the bruising already forming on his check. He cupped the side of his face, feeling the crack in the bone. His glasses were broken and shattered on the floor. Harry looked up, his hurt eyes staring into Draco's scared ones.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I-"

"J-just shut up. Just shut the hell up." the brunette whispered. Tears recollected themselves as Harry stomped out of the bathroom, clutching his face, running down the hall. He ran, and ran, and ran, not knowing where his was going. As long as Draco couldn't find him, be didn't care. He stopped, realizing the path he was taking.

He was running straight toward Remus Lupin's office.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry knocked on the small door in the back of Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, his tears still present. They felt hot against his skin, like light streaks of fire running down his face. Harry waited for the door to open, wiping off what he could from his face, delicately on his left side to avoid any more pain.

"Harry?" Remus said quietly, opening the door.

"I need to come in." Harry whispered, shots of pain striking up his jaw.

"Look, Harry, now isn't a very good time." Lupin calmly said, barely letting his face out the door.

"Look, I understand if Ron and Hermione don't want to talk to me, but I need your help with something that involves my face, so please." Harry said quietly, trying to toughen his voice, holding his jawbone to avoid movement.

"Let him in. He's crying." Hermione called from inside. Harry raised his collar and laid down his hair to hide his face before Remus opened the door to let him in. He stepped inside, remaining in the dark by the door.

"Harry? What are you hiding?" Hermione asked, getting up from her seat next to Ron on the couch.

"Nothing. I just need Remus." Harry croaked painfully. His left eye was now starting to close due to swelling. He could feel the blood pulsing, almost like a drum. Hermione pulled his hand away, gasping at the sight.

"Oh Merlin! What happened to you?" Hermione called, pulling him into the light.

"Good god, Harry! What did you do?" Lupin yelled, sitting him down next to the ginger. Ron gasped in horror.

"You look like you were hit by a Bludger." Ron said.

"Tell me what's wrong!" Remus demanded.

"My cheekbone is cracked, I think my jaw is, too. My left eye is losing sight and my nose is definitely broken." Harry explained in barely a whisper, wincing painfully.

"Dear god. Who did this to you?" Ron asked, trying to move some of Harry's hair for a better view.

"Draco punched me twice."

Ron snorted. "Serves you right."

"Ron!"

"No, he's right. I deserve it. I'm a moron." Harry said, cupping his head in his hands.

"No, don't touch! It'll get worse. I'm going to heal you now." Remus said, pushing Harry to lay down while pulling Ron off the couch. The werewolf began muttering healing spells over his face. Harry winced as his jaw realigned and his cheekbone sealed into place. He closed his eyes waiting for the treatment to end. With a crack, his nose was fixed, and he sat up. He could see on the wall mirror bruising still present, knowing that would have to heal naturally.

"Now, what's this I hear about you kissing Draco Malfoy?" Lupin asked, taking his seat next to Harry, using a rag to wipe away excess blood.

"I have no idea what I was thinking. I was so aggravated on how Ron was calling him a prat. And me, being as gullible as I am, believed in Draco's new side when he really is just a sick bastard." Harry explained as sight returned to his eye.

"That doesn't explain why you kissed him." Ron stated angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. He smirked evilly. "You know, you both looked into it."

"Huh?" Harry gasped.

"I'm joking. But seriously, why?" Ron teased.

"Ha. I don't know myself. At the time it was just to get you both out, but then he kissed me a-"

"Malfoy kissed you back?" Hermione said, kneeling in front of Harry's knees.

"Yeah, and not just some experimental thing like mine. I felt real. Like he wanted it to happen, or that he needed more. The kiss was just real. Then again, I doubt it means anything, with him breaking my nose and all." Harry explained, tapping his nose. He closed his eyes for a second before standing up. "I better go. Hedwig's probably wondering where I am by now."

Harry stepped around the couch, bumping his knee on the side table. Hermione laughed as Harry grumbled.

"How about you put your glasses back on, huh?" Hermione giggled through her hand.

"Kinda can't do that. They're smashed in the boys bathroom. Besides, I needed a new prescription anyway." Harry said, sitting back down. Lupin sat up, his back straightening.

"Your vision is getting worse? Is that even possible?" Remus asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Harry shrugged."I guess it is. It's starting to get hard to read the notes on the board in Charms. And I'm in the second row."

"He keeps on asking me what's on the board and has to copy what I'm writing." Ron added, as-a-mater-of-factly.

"The best I can do is give you is your old prescription unless you want to spend the rest of your morning having me give you an exam." Remus suggested, shuffling some papers on his desk. "Your just lucky I'm skilled enough to do so."

"The old one would be fine for now. I really need to finish my Transfiguration homework today. No time to waste." Harry replied. Lupin walked over to his files, opened the third drawer, and pulled out an exact replica of Harry's glasses. Ron's eyes widened.

"You keep an extra pair in Lupin's desk?" Ron asked Harry.

"No. Harry just has a habit of losing his glasses in random places." Lupin replied, handing Harry the circled spectacles. "You know, if you let me, I'm fix your vision so you don't have to wear glasses anymore."

"Nah, I think I'll stick with them for a little while longer." Harry replied, placing the item on his nose. "Guess I'll head back now."

"Wait! Can we come with you?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. Why?"

"We don't want to leave you alone in a closed room with Malfoy around. He might punch you again." Ron continued. Harry sighed before rummaging under jacket.

"Fine. I'll sneak you in under this." he replied, handing over his Invisibility Cloak. Hermione carefully took the silvery garment in her hand, throwing it over herself and Ron.

"I still can't believe you carry that think around with you." Remus commented, rubbing his head.

"Neither can I." Ron said beneath the cloak. Harry started walking toward the door, waving good-bye to his professor before stepping out.

•••••••••••••••

"Ouch! Ron, your stepping on my feet!"

"Sorry, the hallways are really narrow!"

"If you two don't shut up your going to give yourselves away!" Harry whispered behind his ear.

"How much farther anyway?" Ron whined from beneath the cloak.

"Two more steps. Jeez." Harry snorted as they rounded the corner. Harry tapped the large stone, hearing the hidden gasps. "Now shut up, or you'll get caught."

"Harry!"

"Hello Gen. Aren't you supposed to be at breakfast?" Harry asked, wondering if the others had gotten inside.

"Me? What about you? Pansy, Draco, and I went searching for you! I thought you were killed by the Gryffindors or something!" Genevieve rambled on. She suddenly stopped, noticing the bruise that refused to vanish. "You were, weren't you? God, when I get my hands on whoever did this I'll-"

"No, Genevieve, it wasn't any Gryffindors! To be honest, it was Malfoy that decided to hit me." Harry explained.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Kings asked.

"I kinda used him to get Ron out of the bathroom so we could talk. By kissing him." Harry looked down, expecting another strike. To his surprise, laughter meet his ears.

"You kissed him? Oh, Harry, no wonder he punched you! That was his first kiss! Ha!" Harry's eyes widened in shock as the girl laughed. "Anyway, I'm gonna go find the others. Stay here so then we don't have to send a search party all over again." Genevieve said while walking out the stone gateway.

"Come on!" Harry whispered, heading down the green hall. He could hear the shuffling of feet right behind him, with the occasional stumble.

Harry opened the door to his room, allowing enough time for Ron and Hermione to step inside. Ron pulled the cloak off, a shocked look on his face as he stared out the window.

"You weren't lying! You guys are under the lake!" the ginger yelled, running to the stain glass barrier.

"You said Draco is staying with you?" Hermione asked, folding the cloak neatly on her lap. Harry nodded. "I'd be careful. He probably is still pissed about earlier."

"No doubt." Harry replied, sitting down on his bed. "You know, you guys can't stay long. He and the others are going to be back any minute now."

"We know. I just want to give him a piece of my mind!" Ron called, joining him on the bed. Harry laughed.

"Don't go to hard on him! It is my fault for pissing him off."

"Yeah, just don't let him give you a bigger bruise. Your current one is huge as it is." Hermione said, gently applying some sort of gel to Harry's cheek. It felt cool and enjoyable on his skin.

"Hermione, I'm starting to wonder how you carry all these different products with you. Your make-up collection is extending as we speak! You're such a girl." Ron exaggerated, holding up the small purse around the brunette girl's arm. He shock it vigorously before dropping it back into its place.

"Sorry for being my own gender." she joked, all three laughing. The sat in silence for a while, not wanting to leave Harry alone. Harry didn't want to be alone either. He liked having someone we could openly talk to. Draco just wasn't ready for that. The brunette doubted he's ever be, know that their possible friendship was desecrated by his display. Harry sighed, leaning himself on Ron's shoulder, Hermione leaning on his, just like old times. The three jerked upright as the door creaked open, another person stepping inside.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Malfoy yelled, his face already turning red. Ron stood to his feet, ready to charge. Hermione reached for her wand, grasping the handle. Harry noticed the movements.

"Wait! You guys should probably go." Harry said, reaching behind him for the Invisibility Cloak. "You can give it back in class tomorrow." Ron snarled as Hermione threw the cloak over the two of them, secretly stepping out. Draco's eyes widened as the two of them disappeared. Weakly smiled at the door frame, knowing the two haven't stepped out yet. He waited to hear their footsteps leaving before connecting his eyes with Draco's, who's emotion gave off frustration.

"So, care to explain?"


	7. Chapter 7

"So, care to explain?" Draco asked, a stern look covering his countenance. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What is there to explain? You seem to understand pretty clearly." Harry replied, motioning to the dark purple skin on his cheek.

"What we're those filthy scum doing in Slytherin dorms? Let alone, my room? I didn't give you permission for them to be here." Draco questioned, his eyebrows furrowing even further.

"It's our room now, so I get half the right to let people in here as much as you do! Secondly, they're my friends, and not pieces of filth!" Harry slammed back. "You may think of them as the lowest of the low, but to me, they are some of the greatest people I've ever met. Unlike you."

'But I want you to be.' Harry thought to himself. 'I really want you to be.'

Draco's emotion suddenly wavered from anger to regret, and right back again as his breath caught in his throat. Not showing he was hearing all his thoughts was becoming more difficult.

"Your obviously not seeing my point here. I'm don't want them here so then they can find more reasons to hate me." Draco calmly stated, struggling not to explode.

"They may hate you, or your just too much for them to handle." Harry said.

"Oh, and you can?" Draco asked, his fists tightening. "I'm not some lost child. I know what I'm doing. Unlike my father, apparently."

"Oh. I'm super sorry about that. I never meant to say that ." Harry replied sheepishly, feeling the awkwardness sink in. Draco's emotions settled slightly, sensing sincerity in the smaller man's voice.

"What were you three talking about?" Draco challenged, his curiosity still spiked.

"About you and your reaction, to be honest." Harry said sadly, his emotion clear the his wavering voice. The look on the brunette's face instantly melted Draco's heart. Harry plopped himself on this bed. "You know, I think all that has happened, both yesterday and today, is all just karma kicking my ass."

"Karma don't need to do anything. I can see I did it for him." the blonde snorted, sitting down closely next to Harry, poking the boy's cheek. Harry laughed slightly.

"You may be right. But I think karma, if it were a human being, would be a woman. It's revengeful behavior points that direction."

"I have to disagree. Would you honestly let a woman kick your ass?" Draco questioned, looking Harry in the eyes.

"Yeah, I guess not." Harry replied, his eyes connecting with Malfoy's. His breath caught in his throat suddenly as he gazed into the silver orbs. His heart raced faster, his face heating. It reminded him of his frequent bathroom visit. The feel of Draco against him returned to his senses.

Harry gently leaned forward, closing some of the space between them. Draco was doing the same, barely having to force his body to move. The blonde watched closely as the smaller boy slowly closed his magically green eyes. Unable to hold back, he closed his as well.

Their lips met, delicacy and tenderness obvious, their own unique dance taking place. Malfoy leading as Harry gracefully followed. The blonde grazed the other mans lower lip with the tip of his tongue, asking for entrance. Harry opened slightly, only enough for the leader to enter. From then on, they moved swifter, their hearts beating through their chests. Harry pressed his front against Draco's, gripping his slender shoulders. Draco did the same, caressing his cheeks tenderly. Harry rubbed his tongue against Draco's, their breaths fogging his new glasses. Draco pulled them off, forcing Harry onto his back. The two kept their lips locked, hungrily tasting each other as if it was their only purpose.

Draco winced as a shock wave ran through his mind, causing him to pull away. His entire left side seemed to ache, like it was just touched my lightning.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, his voice caring.

"Nothing. I have to go." he replied, regrettably pulling himself off the other mans body before swiftly walking toward the door.

"We can continue later. You have a paper to write and I have to tutor Pansy and Kings. I'll be back soon." Draco quickly quoted before walking out the door.

Harry sat on the bed, his mind reeling, butterflies flying in his stomach. The blonde's word rang in his ears.

'We can continue later.'

Harry held back a squeal of happiness, instead grabbing his pillow and clutching it tightly. Did Draco just set a date? No, later can mean anything, a minute, a year, a millennium. Oh, what ever, they we're going to kiss again!

Another thought entered his mind. Right before he left, he said something odd.

"How could Draco know I didn't finish my Transfiguration essay?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Malfoy practically ran to the library, spotting Genevieve and Pansy immediately. The pain was still piercing his body, as if it was being torn.

"Draky-cakes? You alright?" Pansy said, noticing the mans lack of breath and dripping sweat. Genevieve pulled out a handkerchief, giving to Malfoy.

"The side-effects... What are they?" Malfoy asked, bending over, placing his hand on his knees while the other grazed his face with the cloth.

"Side-effect for what?" Pansy asked, grabbing a nearby chair for Malfoy to sit with them.

"The side-effects for the dream-invading potion from September. I need them." Genevieve ruffled through some parchment before pulling out a more crinkled one.

"The only chance of there being side-effects is if the potion is brewed wrong, which it is." Genevieve read looking bewildered at the blondes state.

"Just read them!" Malfoy yelled, wincing at the loudness of his voice. Genevieve stated for a moment before she started reading.

"Mood swings, like an instant transition from anger to desire, light-headedness, and intense migraines able to last non-stop till the antidote it given to the original drinker. But these only occur if sexual contact is made with whoever the potion was gi- wait a moment!" the raven haired girl stopped, her blue eyes wide.

"What? What's going on?" Pansy asked.

"I kissed Harry in the bathroom."

"Well, we both knew that, but that didn't count because Potter didn't think it was real, right?" Pansy asked. Genevieve's eyes slitted.

"You kissed him again, didn't you?" she questioned. Draco simply nodded, regretting the action as shocks were sent through his head.

"For how long?" Pansy asked, recognizing the danger of the situation.

"A good two minutes." Draco replied. Genevieve slapped his arm, causing him to jump.

"Hey!"

"Your a moron! Didn't I tell you not to kiss him again before you entered the room? I also warned you the amount of blood inside the potion was to much for the connection to handle sexual contact! Now look what's happened!" Kings yelled angrily, smoke seeming to rise out of her ears.

"I know, but he looked so broken, like he wanted me to fix him. I couldn't deny his face. That look of want and- mmph!" Draco cut himself off, almost keeling over in pain.

Gen caught him by the shoulder, delicately placing him back into place.

"What wrong?"

"Another shock wave. The first one was when the two of us we're kissing. The second was when I entered the library. This is the third, and by far, the worse.

"Let's take him to the infirmary!" Pansy suggested.

"No! If we do, a simple blood test could show a temperament with my DNA. We'd be expelled!" Draco explained.

"What's this 'we'?" Gen asked.

"You helped me brew the damn potion! We're both on the line." Draco said angrily, rubbing his temples. He was referring to earlier that summer, when he and Genevieve were crafting for sport. Obviously, Malfoy had different plans.

"Fine, but what about your never-ending migraine? How are you going to go through everyday life when your brain is on overdrive?" Genevieve asked, levels of worry rising in her voice.

"I have no idea. I just have to live with it." Draco sighed. Pansy stomped her foot.

"No! I can't just sit here knowing my best friend is in pain." she yelled.

"Thanks Pansy, but until the antidote can be made, we have no choice. It's headaches or being expelled." Draco explained, leaning back in his chair. Kings jumped up in her seat.

"I got it! We just say you've been have allergies! We don't have to say anything about the potion. Besides, they can't just deny you treatment." Genevieve said excitedly.

"You mean lie to Madam Pomfrey?" Malfoy asked.

"Exactly!" Gen replied, a large smile on her face.

"I like your style." Draco replied with a laugh. The three stood up, gathered their belongings, and walked down the corridor, smirking to themselves.

Draco's eyes widened suddenly. How has he going to keep this connection a secret from Harry when he was constantly popping pills? He'd surely notice.

Oh well, when it happens, it happens. Right now, he needed to stop his head from exploding.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry threw his messenger bag onto his bed before plopping himself there as well. God, it had been a rough week. Monday was a disaster. His schedule had completely changed, making it nearly impossible without Draco's help to get to class on time. He had to to rush the ending of his essay since he was busy staring at his roommate as he worked on his own work, wondering when 'later' came into effect. Of course, he was told off by Malfoy for his incompetence. After lunch, he had his normal Potions class with the Gryffindors, in which he was constantly being glared at, and not by Snape at all. Hermione and Ron both rubbed behind their ears with their pinkies, meaning meeting on Friday. Ah, how he loved Hermione and her codes. They made him feel like a spy. After their last class, he lost sight of Draco, and didn't find him again until dinner. When he asked where he was, he didn't get a solid answer, just received a shrug.

Tuesday was embarrassing. His lack of ink left him without half of his Charms notes for the day, which resulted in him almost being late to Defense Against the Dark Arts to go get more. It's not like he'd need it anyway, which made Harry mentally kick himself. The only good thing that happened that day was he actually was praised by Snape for his Wolfsbane potion. Draco had disappeared yet again, spiking his interest even further. Wednesday and Thursday were just the same.

Today was almost unbearable. He hadn't been able to focus. It had been five days, five bloody days, since he and Draco kissed. He was itching with desire and want for the other mans lips on his, the feel of complete ecstasy. But, of course, right after the final bell, Draco had disappeared. Harry had tried to follow him, only to lose him in front of the Great Hall doors.

But before he lost sight of him, Harry saw Malfoy pull a white bottle out of his pocket. He knew exactly what the bottle held, being all to familiar with the substance it contained. He had to keep a secret stash back at the Dursleys to numb the pain from his constant beatings.

Draco had been carrying pain medication.

Harry squinted at the ceiling. How did Draco get the meds? Why did he need them anyway? Did he hurt himself? No, the only times he could get hurt and have him not notice were the times he disappeared during the day. Had he been stealing them for his own personal gain? Not likely. Draco didn't seem like the person to do that.

Then why?

Harry glanced at his watch, shooting up in the air.

"Is it that late already?"

"What's wrong?" Harry looked at the door, Draco standing in the way. Harry sighed to himself, glad to see the blonde in one piece before dinner.

"I got to go! Merlin, I can believe I forgot!" the brunette responded, jumping off the bed and walking swiftly toward the doorway.

"Wait, Harry-" Harry leaned forward, gently pressing Draco's lips with his own. He held there a second, breathing in the other mans scent before pulling away.

"Can you wait just a bit longer?" The blonde nodded, too surprised to speak. Harry walked down the hall, his own blush heating his face. Geez, he was such a pervert.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

"Took you long enough." Ron growled, sitting in his normal chair in the Room of Requirement. Hermione was in her usual space as well, glaring at Ron for his remark.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Harry replied, sitting down next to Hermione. He ran his fingers through his hair, breathing in deeply. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, me and Ron were thinking, and it's totally up to you, but it's kind of insane really, and we have no reason to do this but-"

"We were thinking about bringing Dumbledore's Army back." Ron finished, stopping the brunette girl's rambling.

"The D.A.? But that was disbanded back in fifth year! Were in seventh year now, so there really isn't a reason to start it all up again. Umbridge is gone anyway." Harry argued, scrunching his eyebrows. "Besides, who would really come back now that I'm in Slytherin?"

"Ginny would." Ron replied instantly.

"And Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, and the twins. Even Lavender Brown said she would come back! Look, just because your in a different house doesn't mean your a different person. Everyone enjoyed your teaching. You make it simpler so people like dunder-head over here can understand it." Hermione said, pointing over toward Ron. The ginger snorted.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry agreed. "But what about the rest of the group? I highly doubt the eleven of us count as an army. The last group had over forty people!"

"They'll come around eventually. Right now, we need to get the message out! The D.A. is back!" Hermione said excitingly, grabbing a Galleon out of her pocket.

"Wait 'Mione! I never said yes! I'm not even sure I was the army to start again."

"Why not?" Ron asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"It's just it was such a burden back then, constantly sneaking around. I'd like to focus on defeating Voldemort right now. I'm already worrying about everyone's well-being, I don't want to make that load even heavier." Harry explained. Hermione placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, smiling softly.

"I get it. You want to keep your priorities straight. Don't feel guilty. It was only an idea." She calmly said.

"'Mione, can I talk to Harry alone for a moment? I'll met you at dinner." Ron asked. Hermione nodded, walking calmly out the door. Harry looked puzzled at Ron as he tugged on his tie. The ginger grunted, attempting to clear his throat.

"So, what were you doing before you got here?" he asked worriedly. Harry's eyes widened, clearly taken back by the question. He remembered the kiss he just shared with Draco, wondering how Ron knew what he was doing.

"N-nothing! I came here after dropping my stuff off at my dorm room." Harry lied, rubbing his thumbs together.

"You were doing more than that." Ron stood to his feet, swiftly pushing Harry onto his back on the couch. The ginger lowered his head, smelling Harry's front. Harry flinched.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, trying to push the larger man off.

"You smell like him." Ron growled, forcing the brunette's shoulders down. "You smell like that prat."

"Well, I live with him now. I'm bound to carry his scent."

"No. His scent not just on your clothing. He's here." Ron stated, placing his fingertips on Harry's lips. "He kissed you again, didn't he?"

Harry flinched as Ron crawled even further on top of him. His green eyes connected with his friends blue ones.

"I guess. It was more of me kissing him. But it was only just a peck." Harry replied, blushing slightly. Ron gripped his friend tighter, his anger seeming to raise higher.

"Why? Why would you do that to me?" the ginger stammered.

"Excuse me?"

"Why? You betrayer! I can't believe you just go and kiss him willingly when I was right here the whole time!" Ron yelled, inching closer to Harry's face. "Why is every other word that comes out of your mouth about Malfoy? I'm not good enough, am I?"

Harry stared as tears grazed down Ron's cheeks, dripping onto his own.

"Ron, what-"

Harry's mouth was forced shut when Ron placed their lips together. Harry gasped, giving Ron entry into his mouth. He swirled his tongue deeper into Harry's crevice, tasting every inch of it. Ron closed his eyes, obviously enjoying the moment. Harry raised his arms, trying to pull away, only for Ron to force himself even more on the smaller boy.

"Ron, get off." Harry managed to stammer before his lips were captured again. The brunette's thoughts here swimming, moving swiftly as he tried to move away.

'Why is Ron doing this? It's so awkward! Draco will get mad at me. Oh no, Draco! I'm supposed to meet him later!'

"R-ron. No more." Harry said, pushing on the gingers chest. Ron pulled up slightly, inches away from Harry's face.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted that." Ron calmly stated.

"Get off! This is insane. I need to meet Draco!"

"What do you mean your meeting Malfoy? Is that why his scent was lingering on your lips?" he asked, a surprising tone in his voice. "Harry, your being tricked. He doesn't feel anything toward you. And I'm going to fix you."

The ginger leaned down yet again, invading the brunette's cavern again. Harry tried to remove himself from the couch, clawing at Ron's back.

The door slammed against the wall, a large bang forcing them apart.

"Stupefy!" a voice bellowed, a streak of red knocking Ron to the floor. Harry scrambled himself onto the couch, looking at the door.

"Draco!" The blonde walked forward, grabbing Harry's upper arm, pulling him out the door. Harry willing went, leaving Ron unconscious on the floor.

"I want you to stay away from him." Draco said, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"I could see it in his eyes. He's going to stop at nothing to take you away from me." he explained, pulling Harry closer as they walked.

Thoughts were racing in Harry's mind, Ron's essence still in his mouth. He was spicy, completely different than Malfoy's sweet, hot taste. Malfoy tasted like butterbeer. Harry started blushing at the memory. And then being suddenly rescued by him made it all worth while. He suddenly stopped moving, pulling his arm away from Malfoy's grasp.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, stepping closer.

"How did you know where I was?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Excuse me?" Draco asked.

"You heard me. How did you know I was in the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked again, placing his right hand on his hip. Draco's eyes moved in every direction, trying to think of an excuse. He couldn't tell him he heard everything that went on in that room! He'd be plotting his own death.

His thoughts were interrupted when the clacking of heels behind him echoed through the corridor.

"Draco! I found more!" Genevieve yelled, waving a white bottle in the air.

'That retard! Can't she see Harry's here?' Draco thought. He forgave her almost immediately when he saw what she was carrying.

"Oh praise Salazar." Draco swapped the bottle out of her hand and popped the lid with his thumb. He tossed his head back, emptying the contents of the bottle into his mouth. He gagged at the bland taste but that didn't matter. His bangs flew back at the swift movement, instant relief filling his head.

Harry watched in pure amazement. "What in the world is going on here? Why are you popping pills?"

"He has allergies." Genevieve answered hastily, placing her hand to Malfoy's forehead. Her look changed from deep worry to delight. "Oh thank Merlin, it's working."

"Screw that! I want the truth! What. Is. Going. On!" Harry said, his voice stressing as he spoke. Draco looked at Harry with caring grey eyes.

"Harry, I'm fine."

"You are not fine! If you were fine, Genevieve would have known you'd be okay after taking the pain killers, and not look surprised that they are taking effect!" Harry yelled, pointing to the bottle.

"Boy, your brighter than I thought." Malfoy said, running his fingers through his bangs. "You want to know whats going on?"

"Malfoy, don't you dare!" Kings growled.

"I have a condition where a large portion, or lack there of, of blood is released into my brain, causing midranges. Almost like having two peoples thoughts in my head. I'm also slightly allergic to yew. As you know, yew is an ingredient in the Woflsbane potion, so my nerves are going hay-wire. I ran out of pain pills, so Genevieve is giving me some of hers." Malfoy explained, no hint of doubt in his voice.

'Nicely done, Draco. Lying is definitely your specialty.' Harry thought to himself, clearly unconvinced.

"And why didn't you tell me earlier?" Harry asked, crossing his arms. He raised his eyebrow.

"Because I didn't want you to worry." Draco quietly said. Harry softened his gaze.

"But your alright now?" the brunette asked calmly, his anger decreasing.

"Yeah."

Harry smiled, stepping forward and leaning in close to Malfoy's pink face. He gently placed his lips on the others, tasting the familiar sweet taste. He looked over the Genevieve, an 'About time!' sort of look on her face. Harry closed his eyes, breathing in the blonde's scent before separating himself form his dearest. He lifted himself onto his toes, his mouth centimeters away from Malfoy's ear.

"I love the way you lie." Harry whispered slowly, causing shivers to run down the blondes spine. "I'm just happy your okay." Draco watched as Harry made his way down the corridor. As soon as he was clear from sight, a force hit his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Draco yelled.

"'What was it for?'" Genevieve mimicked. "I told you, time and time again, your not able to handle sexual contact! And now Harry is experiencing the side-effects as well! Now his emotions are out of control, too!"

"I can't help it! How can I not kiss him when he's clearly willing? Don't forget the deepest reason why I even volunteered to give the blood for that blasted potion anyway!" Draco recalled back.

"I remember clearly. You practically bit my ear off before we told the others about this whole thing. You and your obsessions." Genevieve sneered.

"It wasn't an obsession! More like deep admiration." Draco blushed before breathing in deeply. He waited till nerves calmed, his mind slowed down, and his heart skidded to a halt. "How long until the antidote is finished?"

"Another hour. I added the fresh rain sprout and the flame tulips before I went after you. It'll start taking effect instantly after you drink it. But if we don't get some sort of Harry's DNA, it's useless to continue." the raven explained sighing, her tiredness showing. "You know, I have overdue homework to do. I can't keep working till dinner with you every night over a hot cauldron. Neither can Pansy or Blaise. So hurry, and get some of his hair or something!"

"Way ahead of you." Draco smiled, pulling a hair off his cloak. It was short, brown, and seemed to glisten when the sun hit it.

"Your so generous." Genevieve sneered, taking the hair. "Lets get this over with."

"With pleasure." Draco replied, following her to Moaning Murtle's bathroom.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry relaxed himself on his bed in nothing but his plaid pajama bottoms. It felt odd without a shirt on, but that didn't matter. If he couldn't convince the truth out of Malfoy, he'd seduce it out of him. Very Slytherin, if he did say so himself. Something he imagined Draco would do to him.

Harry thought back at dinner how calm Malfoy had seemed compared to earlier that night in the corridor. He acted almost relieved, like a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

When Harry glanced over to the Gryffindor table, Hermione was already looking at him. She moved her lips slowly, mouthing words in his direction.

'What happened to Ron?' she mouthed. Harry replied in the same fashion.

'He kissed me and Draco attacked him.'

Hermione snorted, Ginny giving her an odd glance before continuing her conversation with Tina Sanders. The rest of supper was quite uneventful.

Harry lowered his bottoms to the base of his hips, his defined pelvic bone clearly visible. He glanced at his reflection in the wall mirror. He looked, if he could dare say it, sexy. He ran his fingers through his hair, tasseling it even further, giving himself more of a wild look.

Harry heard the door click, immediately laying flat on his stomach. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Genevieve? What the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked, sitting up and reaching for a rouge sweatshirt on the floor. Tears were streaked down her face, her breathing quick and stressed, like she had been running.

"It's Draco! He's collapsed and shaking and coughing up blood and he's too heavy for me and Pansy to carry! We need you!" Kings explained, her voice shaking.

"Where?" Harry asked, jumping to his feet.

"Moaning Murtle's bathroom." Harry dashed out of the room, Genevieve following behind. Their footsteps echoed against the corridor walls, sounding like light rain. The feeling of the cold stone remind the brunette he forgot to grab shoes.

When Harry opened the door, his eyes widened.

"Oh my God!" he yelled. Pansy was practicly holding Draco up, his eyes closed in pain. Harry dashed over, helping him to his feet. Draco raised his hand to his mouth, bent his head to the floor, blood spurting out between his fingers.

"He's dying!" Pansy yelled. The crimson color continued flowing as the blonde arched further. Harry, knowing Draco had no strength, picked him up bridal style. Almost instantly, the man seemed to losing all meaning to resist remaining with the living, fainting in Harry's arms.

"Draco, don't you dare quit on me!" Harry yelled at the lifeless body as he ran, tears collecting in his eyes.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Draco's POV-

"Here goes." Draco called, raising the flask into the air. "Cheers."

"Wait." Pansy said. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you have Harry seriously all to yourself. Do you really want to give that up?"

"Don't be silly. The boy is so easy to read we didn't even need the connection." Genevieve sneered. "Besides, I'm sure he won't notice."

"Can you both shut the bloody hell up? I'm like to stop my head from pounding!" Draco interrupted. He glanced back at the glass object in hand. The antidote was the color of glinting sapphires, sparkling in the evening rays of sunset. Draco breathed in deeply before placing the flask to his lips, knocking his head back. The taste of ginger filled his mouth.

Draco dropped the flask, the glass shattering ad it hit the floor. He fell onto his knees, his heart rate increasing. His ears rang, his mouth filling with a metallic substance. He let it free, his blood staining the floor. He head footsteps swiftly leaving, hoping they were getting help. Trying to hear voices was a struggle, only bits and pieces heard through the beeping in his head. Another round of blood exited his mouth just before he heard more footsteps enter the room. He felt his arm pulled forward, the motion causing another round of blood. He knew who was holding him by the scent.

Harry was saving him.

Draco relaxed his muscles, willing being lifted into the brunettes arms. He closed his grey eyes to the sound of his beloved calling his name before he graced himself into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

"Madame Pomfrey!" Harry yelled as he entered the infirmary teary-eyed, Draco laying limp in his arms. Pansy and Genevieve held the oak doors open, giving him enough room to enter with ease.

The small woman rounded the corner, a shocked look immediately covering her wrinkled face.

"Good gracious, darling! What in the name of magic has happened to him?" she asked, flicking her wand. Potion bottles and other medical utensils popped onto a nearby gurney as Harry laid Draco down softly on one of the beds.

"We were talking with Moaning Murtle in her bathroom when he keeled over." Pansy explained, instantly grasping Malfoy's right hand. "Then he started coughing up blood-"

"What!?" the doctor yelled. "Everyone, out! Please wait outside the curtain!" She instructed, pulling the white cloth, blocking herself and the blonde from view. Two white wisps exited from above the sheet, shooting toward the door, and vanishing without a trace. Harry held his breath, another round of harsh tears summoning themselves to his worried eyes. Pansy instantly shattered, her own wails muffled as Harry pulled her in close to comfort her. Genevieve wrapped her arms around the two, placing her head on Harry's shoulder. The room was filled with only the sound of Pansy's tired cries, making the evening seem even more depressing in the large castle. The three students simply stood there, whimpering, silently praying for their friend.

It wasn't two minutes later Professor Snape and Professor Lupin rushed in, stepping behind the curtain without a word. Lupin gave a hopeful smile before stepping inside. Genevieve clutched tighter, holding onto Harry as if her life depended on Draco's outcome.

"He'll be fine." Harry said, choking on his own words. "Draco is going to make it."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

At well past eleven, the curtain shuffled, forcing Harry out of his light dream. The three stressed professors stepped out, Pomfrey closing the sheet behind her. Their hair was a tad tasseled and all hands were stained with a rainbow of different colors.

"How is he?" the brunette said quietly, trying not to wake the two sleeping girls leaning on each of his shoulders.

"I had to perform an emergency operation on his heart but other that that, he's recovering." Madame explained. Before Harry could even take a breath, she continued. "It seems Mr. Malfoy has been poisoned with a something of the more nastier sort." she continued, wiping her hands off on her apron.

"This poison is very complex, but even more surprising, very relative to the antidote for the mind-invading potion. The only ingredient difference is the poison requires flame tulips." Snape continued in monologue.

'Flame tulips? Where have I heard that before?' Harry thought.

"Harry, do you know how he could have ever been poisoned?" Lupin asked, kneeling on one knee in front of his best friend's son.

"No. I don't think anyone could hate him enough to attempt murder." Harry explained.

"What about your friend, Weasley? He seemed immensely upset earlier this evening during dinner He kept glaring at you and Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey said, pouring a vile of blue potion onto a dark red liquid.

"That may be my fault. But I still don't think he did it." Harry said sheepishly. He paused for a second before continuing. "Anyone could have found a way in though..."

"I'm afraid I have to disagree with you, Mr. Potter. All ingredients needed for this poison are in my private stock, which is under lock and key, and supervised by Efric Dravnik's portrait at all times. Weasley, or anyone, could have never gotten in. Besides, like I'd give such dire ingredients to a student." the monotone potions professor explained.

"Obviously someone was able to get inside your private stock undetected, get what they need, and leave with out a single trace. Unless you are lying and willingly let them in." Remus explained, pointing in Snape's direction. The professor's emotions changed in an instant. He stepped closer to the Defence teacher.

"Are you saying I willingly let one of my star students get poisoned almost past the brink of death?" Snape growled, obviously angry. "Lupin, you are way out of line to be making such crazy and bizarre accusations!"

"As Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, it is my duty to protect the students and assume all matters in a situation until a lead is presented. You, Severus, are the only one capable to poison Mr. Malfoy as of now."

"Why, I oat to-"

"Both of you calm down before you wake my healing patient." Madame Pomfrey said calmly, motioning to the closed curtain. A tired moan sounded from the other side. She turned her head toward the brunette student, who shifted when Pansy whined in her sleep. "You need some rest, darling. You can leave those two girls here and go back to your dorm."

"I'm not leaving Draco without knowing he's in perfect condition." he said plainly. The healer sighed.

"Fine. But could you at least write to his father of his current state as soon as possible?" she asked softly. "Being as his parents are his only family members, they should now of their child's condition." The brunette raised his eyebrows.

"Draco doesn't he have any siblings?" Harry asked.

"No, but they have been trying for months to have another." Snape explained. "You could please excuse me, I need to clean off these potions stains from my hands." The professor whisked himself out of the room as quietly as he came.

"So Harry, about Ron-"

"He didn't do it." Harry said sternly as Madame Ponfrey levitated the girls from his arms. "He was with me right before dinner. Pansy and Genevieve were with Draco all night, and they'd never hurt him." Lupin sighed, a stressed look on his face.

"Then that kills all my leads. I'll have to talk to those two in the morning, see if anything is relevant. But what am I going to tell Dumbledore right now? 'Ello sir, it seems Draco Malfoy was poisoned with the one of the worst poisons to be brewed, and I have no idea who even craft-"

"Wait Remus! I have something!" Madame exclaimed, waving her hands franticly. Lupin and Harry rushed over immediately. The container holding the red liquid was starting to blacken, the substance seeping out through the sides.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"A sample of Mr. Malfoy's blood. I'm running a very simple test procedure, and the blood is rejecting the infection-detection potion. All the signs in front of us point to only one concoction." she examined.

"Does that mean..." Lupin sighed.

"Yes. The mind-invading potion!"

"What is going on? Why is his blood acting this way?" Harry asked with pure concern.

"Alright, you may want to sit down. This'll take while."

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Are you serious? Draco's been peering into someone's mind?" Harry exclaimed, his bright green eyes widening in shock.

"It looks that way. The real question is, to whom is he connected to?" Pomfrey explained. Her eyes connected with Harrys, her gaze frightening.

"We can't know unless we test other people's blood. It could take weeks-"

"Weeks? Are you serious? It shouldn't take that long! Why can't we get this done sooner?" Harry exploded, his emotions suddenly changing. Remus' eyes widened at the outburst. Madame Pomfrey slitted her eyes, a smirk on her old face.

"I think we found our conduit. Let me see your arm." the doctor requested, pulling a syringe out of her apron pocket.

"Why?"

"She's going to test your blood for the same effect." Lupin explained. Harry, showing slight resistance, extended his arm, the needle invading his skin seconds after. Harry didn't bother pretending to flinch, the piercing feeling very familiar.

"Why do you think I'm the other end of the connection?" Harry asked while his blood was being drained. Lupin sat up straight on the bed, sitting himself into his 'Genius of the Year' pose.

"There are some symptoms of the mind-invading potion if it is brewed wrong: migraines, light headedness, and sudden change of emotion. If the connection is not terminated in such a situation after three days, the conduit will start to experience the side-effects. You, Harry, are as emotional right now as a third year girl on her first period." A thump interrupted the werewolf when the doctor threw a thick book at him, hitting him in the gut. He grunted, but continued. "Anyway, this could tie to your sudden change of houses."

"How? I thought I was destined to be in Slytherin house. That's what the spell is for, and I'm actually very happy with the change." Harry explained, slight worry in his voice.

"That is just it. Mr. Malfoy may have helped you in the discovery of the Destiny Writing spell in your Divination text." Pomfrey explained. "That reaction we just saw with Draco's blood means it is nearing it's fourth month of infestation. How long ago did you start having transitional dreams?"

"About a day after school started," Harry answered.

"That lines up with the potion's possible ingestion date, since the first of December is tomorrow." Remus suddenly piped in.

"Woah, ingestion date? You mean I had to swallow it?" Harry freaked, leaning forward in his chair. "I never drank anything other than what was served at the Great Hall. How could I ever drink the potion and not now about it?" Remus sighed a great sigh, his stress showing through more than ever.

"Tinky. That blasted house elf was acting so shaky, breaking dishes, ruining simple entrées when cooking, a big mess. She was acting like she knew she did something horrid. We tried asking her what was wrong, and she said she was forbidden to tell. We had to let her go. Draco must've ordered her to do it." the werewolf explained.

"That's insane!"

"And quite true." Pomfrey argued, pointing to the melting container on her gurney.

"Is that?..."

"I'm afraid so, darling. Your blood has the same color, texture, and reaction to the holder. You and Mr. Malfoy are connected. You may be severed, but we won't know until he wakes up. We'll have to wait until then." Madame explained, tossing the melted containers into a baby blue wastebasket at the foot of the bed.

"S-so, I'd still be in Gryffindor if he didn't make me keep reliving that moment at night with this hidden connection?" Harry asked. Both professors nodded, looks of regret on their faces. Harry stood to his feet angrily, stomping toward the large door.

His whole life changed because of that prat and his deception! He was a lier, a cheat! How did he even bring himself to even consider loving him? The kisses, the very slight cuddling every night, all for nothing? He knew it has only been a week, but it was the best week of his life. And then crafting the antidote behind his back? He could have helped! Was it that hard to believe he could handle it if Draco told him? But having to find out on his own, now that was crossing the line.

Harry continued walking until he appeared in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. She was awake, and very drunk.

"Oh, Harry, my boy! I was wondering when you'll -Hiccup!- visit me again!" she drawled, a bottle of fire-whisky swishing in her hand, in danger of spilling.

"I'd like to get inside please." Harry requested.

"Oh, here you are, darling. Your always -Hiccup!- welcome here." The large portrait opened slowly, the orange room blinding him. Harry stepped inside, using his arm to shield off some of the light.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, running forward to hug him tight. He had to gasp to get air to return into his lungs.

"Hi Ginny. Is Hermione here?"

"I'm right here. Can't you see me?" a voice sounded from deeper into the Gryffindor common room.

"Not really. It's a tad bright in here, don't you think?" the brunette asked, tempted to close his eyes.

"It's the same as always. Why? Is it really that dark in the Slytherin common room?" Ginny asked, letting go of Harry's arm to latch onto Hermione's.

"Harry, where are your shoes? And your shirt?" Hermione asked, pointing to his bare toes and revealed chest with her free arm.

"That ties with why I'm here." Harry replied. "Get your cauldron and potion ingredients. I need you to make something insanely important."

"What am I making, dare I ask?" Hermione sneered slightly, waving her wand to conjure a blue shirt, basic jeans, and his black converse.

"The antidote for the mind-invading potion. Draco wanted me in Slytherin, so he connected our brains, and I want it completely exterminated." Harry explained quickly, accepting the clothing.

"Well, isn't that just bloody perfect." another voice pipped in. Harry turned his head toward the red couch, where Ron was sitting, his fists clutching tighter. "You two were not only just snogging the hell out of each other, but your connected in more ways than one. And to think, I'm hearing this right after I find out my sister and my best friend are snogging as well, all lesbian like, for almost a year!"

"A year in February!" Hermione pipped in happily.

"So you finally told him?" Harry whispered to the girls next to him.

"Is it that obvious?" Ginny smiled.

"I mean, I'm fine with lesbians, but my own sister? Hermione, I didn't even consider you liking girls!"

"Ron, your rambling again." Harry said, smiling his signature smile. Ron snorted, staring at his friend.

"You know I can't be mad when you smile like that." Ron mumbled. Hermione laughed.

"So, how about you two talk while me and Ginny get this whole antidote thing started." the frizzy haired girl said, grabbing Ginny's arm, pulling her up the stairs.

Harry pulled his sweatshirt of his shoulders, setting it over the edge of the red couch where Ron was sitting. Ron stared as Harry pulled his pajama pants off his slender legs.

"Harry, why were you dressed like that anyway?" Ron asked, not taking his eyes off Harry's pale chest.

"I knew Draco was lying, and that he was too strong willed to just tell me the truth, so I planned to seduce it out of him." the brunette explained, pulling the jeans around his middle.

"How very Slytherin of you." Ron teased.

"I was thinking the same thing." Harry said slowly, pulling the shirt over his head. "I guess I'll never be able to use it though."

"Why not?" Ron asked, intent on listening to the brunette.

"I already know what he was hiding. I just didn't know it was this extreme." Harry said, exasperated. "How am I going to tell his father? 'Ello Lucius, your son was just poisoned to the brink of death when trying to make the antidote for the mind-invading potion, and it is me whom he is connected to, and we have no idea who poisoned him.'"

"You sound like Remus." Ron giggled.

"Not only that," Harry continued. "but you probably hate me for pushing you away when we...you know. I'm sorry, Ron, but I don't feel the same way. I'm sure you'll find another guy-"

"Hold it right there!" Ron interrupted. "I'm dead on straight. Your just an exception."

"So your not gay?" Harry asked.

"Nonono! I was accually hoping you'd hook me up with that Genevieve chick. I hear she's mischievous but collected, and those two attributes are perfect in bed."

"You sure did move on quick. Just eight hours ago, you were crying over me not choosing you." Harry raised his eyebrow, a surprised look on his face.

"Nah, those tears were fake. I wanted to see if you'd even consitter me." Ron teased. Harry laughed loudly, glad to have his s sneaky best friend back.

"So, how about we go help them with the potion? I'd like to keep my sister out of Hermione's hormonal grasp as much as I can." Ron snorted, getting up from his seat.

"Later. I have to write to Draco's father. What a joy that'll be." Harry whimpered.

"You know, I would help, but umm, potions and sister and-"

"Go. I'm be there in a second." Harry waved him off. Ron ran out, obviously trying to avoid any possible contact with the deceptive father. Harry sighed, making his way out of the common room to get parchment from his own room to write the cursed letter.


	11. Chapter 11

The Chosen One: Slytherin Material?

by Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter, a.k.a Boy Who Lived, was the hope of the Wizarding World to be freed of You-Know-Who's grasp. He gave light to those who had none. But no longer.

On the morning of November twenty-fourth, Potter casted the Destiny Writing spell on himself, his palm reading Slytherin. Since such spell is considered 'jinxed' on Hogwarts grounds, he was actually transferred. Many students admit the transition was extreme. Some described the morning as haunted or dark feeling. No doubt their fears were confirmed when the Chosen One became the Deceptive One.

Rumor has it he is now in a very emotional and sexual relationship with the heir to the Malfoy fortune, Draco Malfoy. Although Draco has not given any word at this time, his father has discussed the situation. He said as follows:

"My belief is that Potter was meant to be a Slytherin from the very beginning. His relationship with my son proves it. The boy is where he belongs."

Many disagree with Lucius Malfoy, some of the comments nastier than others. Is our hero really the next Dark Lord in cognito? Are we all doomed? Only time will tell.

Harry crumbled the paper in his hand, tossing it into the middle of the table. He couldn't believe it. One letter to Lucius Malfoy was all it took to send the public on full scale alert.

Harry had sent the letter the night before with Hedwig, who seemed reluctant to leave in the first place. He couldn't blame her. Who would enjoy flying to the place your master's enemy could be hiding?

Hedwig had returned that same morning with a reply saying he was on his way there to take him home, which didn't surprise Harry one bit. The man always leaped to his sneaky feet whenever a single word about his son reached him.

Harry didn't even notice Genevieve placing herself next to him silently, a calm look on her face.

"He misses you." she said in Harry's direction. She had her hair slightly spiked, which was a knew look for her. She looked as rebellious as she acted.

"Who?" Harry asked. Genevieve snorted.

"Draco, of course. He's started asking for you the instant I got there. According to Madame Pomfrey he won't even look at anyone he doesn't consider close friends. He wouldn't talk to Blaise at all!" Kings uttered, trying not to strike Harry's sensitive nerves. She sighed, clearly tired about beating around the bush. "Look, I'm not trying to make you mad, I'm just the messenger, but he told me to tell you he wants to see you. Harry, Draco loves you, he really does. He may not have said it yet, but he does. In the entire time I've known him, he never showed this much interest in a single person as he does you."

"If he loved me so much he wouldn't go and connect us without me knowing." Harry spat back, annoyed. "Then he goes and gets himself poisoned."

"We were trying to fix the problem! We don't know who added the flame tulips, but we do know Draco only considered making such a dangerous potion to make your relationship real. It was an accident if anything." Genevieve spat back. She jerked herself from the table, grabbing a current muffin, one of Draco's favorites. She bent down into Harry's ear, her breath tickling his neck.

"He looks like he just feel off a cloud, all pale and defenseless, if that gets you hard."

Harry growled, swiftly turning his head in her direction. She straightened herself upward, smirked, and waked away slowly, grasping the muffin in her hand. Bloody hell, her and her way with words. Why did she have to give him that mental image? Malfoy all defenseless and plain smexable was like a drug to him. He had fantasized many times about when he would top, but Harry knew that would never happen. Just the sight of Draco in a loose fitting silk pajamas earlier that week made him as hard as a rock, which is not a good thing when you share a room with him. Now he wanted to see him in this condition. It was just like Gen to make things heated when they didn't need to be. Merlin, he was such a pervert.

"Gen, wait." Kings turned around, smile still on her face.

"Nice to see you change your mind." she mocked, glancing down at Harry's trousers. The brunette grabbed the sides of his black cloak, quickly wrapping around himself before anyone could see his new-found erection.

"Shut up. Now let's go, before I change my mind." Harry threatened.

"Oh, I'm sure that won't happen, Potter." Gen mocked again, this time, licking her lips slowly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Nah, just pretending to be Draco whenever he looks at you." she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

By that time the two were outside the door, students crowding every turn to the infirmary. Every other word was either about Draco or Harry, but that didn't matter. He just wanted to get this over with.

Harry pushed through yet another crowd till he reached the large door, Genevieve behind him. He opened the door, Madame Ponfrey hovering over a fourth year Ravenclaw with most likely a broken wrist. He glanced to where Draco's curtain was, drawn, of course. The medi-witch looked up, her eyes as kind as ever.

"Harry, darling, he's over there. I'd be careful though. He barely ate so he's in a bit of a mood." she motioned to he curtain. Harry nodded, and walked himself over. Genevieve shoved herself inside without warning, obviously telling the blonde he was there. Hushed whispers sounded from behind the curtain, a bit of worry in one of the voices. Not a minute later, the raven poked her head though the curtain, nodding. Harry slid through, but stayed by the edge of the curtain, his eyes wide.

Draco looked...well, ghostly. His skin was paler than usual, and his eyes seemed to show only sadness and regret. His blonde hair was tasseled almost as much as Harry's, his superior look gone. His hands shook against each other, his nervousness clear.

"Hi." The blonde finally muttered weakly.

"Hey." Harry said back. A awkward silence fell, causing Harry's hairs to stand on end.

"Harry, I-"

"Why?" the brunette interrupted. He gazed into Malfoy's eyes, attempting to shoot daggers. Draco stiffened, the imaginary knives cutting deep.

"Because," he replied, pulling his knees to his chest and turning his head to the left. He chilled his emotions until almost none was shown, something he learned from his father at a young age. "I wanted to do it."

"Why did you want to? This was a great danger, Malfoy, especially for you. So why?" Harry asked sternly, stepping closer to the bed.

"I have my reason. And don't try to convince me to disband it like how your thinking about doing right now. I plan to keep it." Malfoy replied, still avoiding eye contact. Genevieve jumped to her feet from the chair she was sitting in, obviously outraged.

"What do you mean? Draco, this stupid connection was strained your body to the limit already!" the raven yelled, her face reddening. Draco still looked in the opposite direction, avoiding both pairs of eyes on him. "You were having intense migraines constantly, not sleeping for days, and were so dizzy you could barely eating anything with out vomiting! You've lost fifteen pounds in one week, Draco. You'll be reduced to nothing if this continues, or worse, tries to kill you again."

"I think I know that, considering the party going on in my skull at the moment." Draco sneered back, smirking widely.

"This is hardly the time for your sarcasm." Kings spat, sitting down roughly again.

"You still haven't told me why." Harry piped in, hating seeing the friends fight.

"I told you, I have my reason."

"Only one reason, or multiple?" Harry asked. Draco hesitated, his gaze meeting Harry's again. His eyes were ashamed and scared, as if telling the truth would kill him faster than the poison. Kings walked out, muttering something about letting off steam. Harry didn't catch it.

"Not really a reason, more like a desire. It's selfish and stupid. You probably hate me anyway, so what does it matter if we're connected or not." Draco said, clutching his knees closer to his chest. Harry sighed, sitting himself on the edge of the white bed, startling the blonde. The potion was still be in effect, since the brunette's anger went to comfort in the blink of an eye. Harry took Draco's hand, grasping it firmly.

"You know, I meet someone the day I was transferred. Not only is he the most important person in my life right now, but he is one of the best Slytherins I know. He told me emotions like that are useless and to throw them away. He told me to be the confident, uplifting, and strong person that I was, and not tell myself any different." Harry said calmly, pressing his forehead against Draco's, breathing in his scent before continuing. "Now, wouldn't it be sad if that very Slytherin, who is sitting in front of me now, didn't follow that same legacy?"

"Harry..." Draco sighed, taking both of the brunettes hands in his own right hand. He brought them to his mouth, closing his eyes, lightly placing his lips to the knuckles. Suddenly, Harry's nerves stood on end, a shock wave like fire coursed from his toes to his hands, almost as if it was being drained. What he didn't expect even more was Draco's next move.

"Oof!" Harry grunted was the blonde pushed him onto his back, binding his hands above his head with his own. Draco roughly placed his lips against Harry's, hungrily forcing his tongue inside. Harry willingly let him in, his heart fluttering with excitement. He moaned as Draco's red tongue traced every nook and cranny of the brunette's mouth, leading a overly postponed dance both of them needed.

The next few moments were a flurry if colors and movement neither of them could comply. But both knew one thing. They had stripped down to nothing but their trousers. Harry's hands were now bound by his own belt, which Draco somehow tied in the mess of colors. Harry gasped as Draco sucked on his neck, the harshness sure to leave a hickey.

"For someone not only poisoned yesterday, but recovering from a heart surgery, you sure are energetic." Harry said calmly. Draco detached himself from his partners neck, looking deep into his green, lust filled eyes, his own mimicking the light.

"Surely you felt the spark as well?" he smiled, connecting their lips again, only for a brief moment. The curtain shuffled, forcing them to release each other's lips. Draco's eyes widened.

"So, the connection is so delicate it shocks the connected when sexual contact is made, almost as if its transferring the more powerful energy to the weaker." a almost feather-light voice said, smirk so obvious it could be heard.

"Father." he gasped. Harry tried to turn his head, only for his shoulder to get in the way.

"I must say, Mr. Potter, even in the state my son is in, he still managed to top you. You are interesting, and slightly disappointing." Lucius Malfoy sneered coldly. Draco started untying the brunettes wrists. "I assume you received my owl?"

"Yes, sir." Harry replied, sitting up.

"I hope you told Draco of it's contents?" Lucius continued.

"Told me what?" Draco asked, gathering his top and throwing it over his head.

"He's taking you back home." Harry said, his eyes shifting to Draco's surprised face.


	12. Chapter 12

"He's taking you back home." Harry said, shifting his eyes to Draco's surprised face. The grey spheres were wide, filled with utter disbelief.

"W-why?" he finally stammered. "I'm fine here, father. Surely you understand my-"

"I'm sorry, son. I'm afraid I do not trust any medi-wizard or witch other than the ones I have personally hired for our family. Your coming home." Lucius said in monotone, his emotions completely unreadable. He glanced sternly toward a still topless Harry, who glared back at him with hatred. The slick father sighed. "You will assist him in preparation to leave. It seems the energy that Draco stole from you is starting to evaporate already. I expect him on the train before myself."

"Hold on, I-"

"That's enough, Draco. No more arguing." Malfoy Senior snapped before stepping out of the silenced hospital wing, slamming the door loudly behind him. Harry glared intently at the door, justifying his eyes over using his wand to blast it off the hinges. His thoughts here cut off when a loud cough echoed through the room.

"You okay, Draco?" Harry asked, wrapping an arm around the others shoulders. He gripping him tight, the half hug somehow warm.

"I'm fine. It's only a cough." the blonde practically whispered back. "Can you go get the book on my dresser when picking up my clothes? I'm really interested in the current chapter."

"Your seriously going?" Harry asked, staring surprised at Draco's gaze. He looked miserable at the thought of leaving.

"I have to. He may be a total prat once in a blue moon, but he's still my father." Draco said wisely, hoisting himself up from the bed, Harry holding his slim waist tightly, hoping he never had to let go.

"Mr. Malfoy, you must lay back down-"

"Poppy, he's going home. Lucius just came in here while you were in the back." Harry interrupted, pulling Draco closer to him. The Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"Let me take him to the train then, darling. You go to your dorm and pack his things." she said calmly, a small smile breaking on her plump face. The witch looked over to the girl on the other side of the room. "Stay put, Natasha. I'll be back in a moment to fix your wrist."

Draco winced as he was passed over to Pomfrey, silencing himself around her. He looked into Harry's eyes, his emotion filled with need and wanting. Harry leaned next to his neck, licking it lightly before moving to his ear.

"Don't miss me. I'm in your head, remember?" he said sweetly, smiling when he felt a shiver from the blonde. He watched as Draco and Pomfrey left the infirmary, leaving Harry by himself with the injured Ravenclaw.

"He loves you, ya know." the girl said sweetly, smiling a kind smile. Harry smiled back, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, I know."

••••••••••••••••••••••

Draco stared at his hands, the sound of the carriage moving against stone too familiar. He clutched the book in his hand, refusing to open and read it while mobile. He was extremely nauseous already, reading would only make it worse. His parents sat across from him, his mother smiling lovingly at her recovering son. Lucius, however, was glaring out this window, watching the rain fall.

After Harry had arrived with his luggage and the two shared a small kiss, he was off, leaving him behind. He had been peeping into the brunette's head since they entered the train, feelings of want and memories of their kisses cluttering the other mans thoughts. The only bad part about looking into the brunette's mind was the raw pain in his skull afterward.

Draco smiled to himself. He had been gone for less than six hours and Harry was already in despair. Draco missed Harry as well, much more than he had expected. He wanted to see him face to face. Draco placed his fingers to his lips, trying to remember the feeling of Harry's rough lips against his own. Harry was warm and welcoming, unlike all the other partners he had before. They were simply tools, unlike Harry. He was somehow different. His behavior, his speech patterns, his body language, oh Merlin his body language! The way his hips swung absently from right to left, how his legs moved when he walked, the way his hand always seemed to 'accidentally' rub up lightly against his own.

Draco jerked forward, his thought breaking. The carriage had stopped.

"We can't be at the manor already." Draco said, opening the black door. He looked outside, his eyes widening. The road was gone. Instead, an eerie, old gate stood in its place, a cold, uninhabited looking manor behind it. More importantly, the vehicle was surrounded by Death Eaters.

"Draco, you're going to be okay. They won't hurt you." Narcissa said sadly, her blue eyes filed with regret.

"Do exactly what they tell you. You are the last chance to redeem the Malfoy name in our Lord's eyes." Lucius muttered, motioning to the countless men to step closer.

"What?" Draco gasped.

"Boy, the Dark Lord is in need of your presence." a wicked voice said, her tone rough. Draco knew her instantly. Just the way she dressed could give her away.

"Aunt Bellatrix." he gasped. She stepped inside the carriage, forcing Draco outside, her long nails piercing his arm. The blonde stumbled, nearly falling. His hair fell in front of his eyes, blocking some of his view. He didn't need to see to know who was standing directly in front of him. The cold air gave his presence away.

"Good afternoon, Draco." a man hissed in his ear, Draco's instant fear making it to hard to stand. He fell to the ground, his hands breaking the remainder of his fall.

"Lord Voldemort."

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry suddenly collapsed to the ground, Genevieve barely able to catch him. He felt it. Fear, horror, distress, like life itself left his body.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Gen asked, trying to help the brunette to his feet.

"I think Draco's in trouble." he stammered. "He's terrified, I know. I think it's the connection telling me." Harry looked up, Genevieve's contempt emotion obvious.

"That's what you get for doing exactly what I told you not to do." she mocked. "But feeling Draco's emotions? I don't know much other than the basic side-effects and the ingredients. Is this even possible?"

"What about Dumbledore? Maybe he knows more." Harry suggested. The girl grimaced. Harry sighed. "Look, somewhere in the world, Draco is in trouble. We need to find him, and fast."

"Find who?" a man asked. Harry looked behind him, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walking toward them.

"Harry thinks Draco's in danger." Genevieve explained, holding Harry's waist to keep him balanced. "Apparently Harry read his emotions."

"I thought only Draco could read Harry's mind, not the other way around." Ginny said with awkward tone in her voice.

"True, but I don't think that's in effect anymore. Draco, the bloody pervert, couldn't keep his hands out of Harry's pants." Genevieve sneered, shoving her elbow into Harry's middle.

"For the fifth time, sorry! But that's not the issue at hand. We need to find a way to Draco." Harry nearly yelled.

"Hold on, mate. We can't just go running to the ends of the earth, hoping to stumble across the prat." Ron said, folding his arms pridefully.

"Wow, Weasley. That was actually intelligent." Genevieve meanly sneered, earning a stone glare from the ginger.

"He has his moments." Hermione piped in. "I still agree with Harry about talking to Dumbledore. That's our only choice at the moment."

"Wait a second, why don't we just head to Hogmeade and apperate to Malfoy Manor? It's not even three yet, so the sirens won't go off, and it's a Hogmeade weekend!" Gen offered, an eager finger pointing toward the school village.

"I'm not sneaking out. Not without a decent reason." Hermione said, the feeling of absurdness in her voice crystal clear.

"And Draco isn't a decent reason?" Harry demanded.

"That's not what I meant! I'm saying the last time we sneaked out of Hogwarts, someone was killed. You don't want Malfoy to end up like Sirius, do you?" Hermione strained, taking Harry by surprise. The brunette looked down, ashamed.

"Sirius? Like Sirius Bla-"

"That's story is for a different time. Let's just head to Dumbledore and sort this out with him." Ron said, covering Genevieve's mouth with his hand. She pushed his hand aside, sighing deeply.

"Fine. You Gryffindor's and your constant need for approval." Kings mumbled under her breath as she walked toward the headmaster's chamber, Harry and the others following behind.

"Wait, Harry!" Ron called as the brunette broke into a run, forgetting his followers were there. The three Gryffindor's sighed.

"There he goes, jumping on his hero complex." Hermione moans before running after him.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ginny commented, dashing after her girlfriend.

"I swear, hormones drive every one of his decisions." Gen sighed before taking off, Ron tagging after her.

Harry closed his eyes as he ran down the corridor, a simple thought passing though his head, hoping Draco could hear.

'Stay strong, Draco. I'm coming.'


	13. Chapter 13

"Professor, we need to talk to you!" Harry yelled while beating on the large door to the elderly wizards office. The door slowly opened wide, showing Albus Dumbledore behind his desk, a delighted look on his face.

"Harry, how nice to see you. I see you brought your friends. Up to no good, I presume?" Dumbledore asked, his smile showing through his beard.

"Where did Lucius take Draco?" Harry demanded, slamming his hands on the desk.

"Home, of course." Dumbledore said calmly.

"He didn't take him to Voldemort?" Harry asked, ignoring the hissing sound from Ron behind him.

"No, of course not. What ever would make you think that?" the old man replied, stroking his white beard.

"I felt his feelings. He's scared, horrified. He needs me, I know it."

"But isn't it Mr. Malfoy the one reading your mind, not the other way around?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's what I'm saying!" Genevieve interrupted. "He's been on the edge since Draco left this morning. For all we know, Harry is just having a little panic attack."

"I think I know when I feel other peoples emotions, since my mind has been invaded by Voldemort himself!" Harry yelled, stepping closer to the girl. Gen stepped forward, accepting any fight coming.

"Your not the connector, your the connectee. Don't jump on your high horse and think you know everything. I know more on your situation than you do. If maybe you could consider paranoia to be fueling your actions-"

"Paranoia?!" Harry yelled. "Kings, never in my life have I been paranoid! I may be afraid when in battle, but that has nothing to do with what I just felt! I'm telling you, Draco is in danger. You just back off!" Harry watched closely as Genevieve's eyes went ablaze. She pushed Harry against the wall, forcing a wand into his face.

"Don't tell me what to do." she growled.

"Miss Kings, I must ask you to stop, or I may have to take drastic measures." Dumbledore said, his wand pointed at the angry girl. Genevieve gasped at the sight, stepping back.

"What is your wand out for?" she yelled.

"I don't want a battle starting in my office." Dumbledore wisely explained. "Besides, I don't want your anger to trigger your possessor." Genevieve's eyes became wide, Ron running to her side to comfort her.

"Possessor? She's being possessed?" Harry asked, removing himself form the wall.

"Under the Imperious curse to be exact. I've had Professor Snape watching her and Mr. Malfoy closely since the ending of last school year. It's to my conclusion during this past summer Bellatrix LeStrange had placed her under the curse. Draco Malfoy had no idea, of course. He was too wrapped up in his own affairs." the old wizard glanced at Harry, making a blush form on his face. "She has been, by my understanding, monitoring Draco's delicate condition since his consumption of the mind-invading potion in September. When the potion was crafted, Bellatrix made her add twice as much blood than what was needed in the potion, making the connection sexually delicate."

"Is that why Draco started coughing up blood?" Ron asked, still holding Kings' shaking shoulders, the girls tears swiftly forming.

"I'm getting to that, Mr. Weasley. During the past four months, Miss Kings has been keeping a close eye on Mr. Malfoy, therefore giving direct access for Madame LeStrange to know his condition. Professor Snape had discovered at night she would travel to the Astronomy tower and send letters to a secret recipient, this person being Bellatrix LeStrange. Then on the twenty fourth, when Mr. Malfoy made his move, the connection reacted. He had instantly gone to Miss Kings for help, in other words, to Bellatrix herself."

"That's why he suddenly left? Now I feel horrible for doubting him." Harry stated, looking down.

"Don't feel too bad, Harry, your one of the three victims here as well." Dumbledore reassured, clearing his throat to continue. "Now, it is my understanding, a week ago, Genevieve and Draco, with the help of Miss Parkinson and Mr. Zabini, had begun crafting the antidote. This antidote is very tricky, and only one ingredient away from the deadly poison, Raven's End, which causes the body to expel blood, making the victim die of blood loss."

"I could have killed him? Why didn't he die?" Genevieve asked, her voice almost non-existent.

"In good time, Miss Kings. Now, during that time, Draco was experiencing intense migraines, making him need to sneak medication. I found a large stash of empty bottles under his bed. On Friday, the antidote was completed, it was also the day Harry and Mr. Weasley had a minor spat." Ron blushed. "Draco knew what was occurring, leaving the antidote alone with Miss Kings. While he was gone, Madame LeStrange took control again, making her add the flame tulips into the mix. When the poison had turned blue, she ran out of the bathroom to give Malfoy more pain killers to mask their current situation."

"Wait, why didn't Genevieve know she was being possessed? It had been almost half a year, surely she noticed." Harry wondered out loud, glancing at Genevieve's scared face.

"The best time to possess someone is when they're asleep. Not only are they vulnerable, but they don't remember anything afterward, making it seem like they were sleeping." Ginny explained, remembering her first year at Hogwarts.

"Precisely. Later that day, when Malfoy took the poison, she went to retrieve Harry. After words, Harry wrote to Lucius Malfoy, who came to retrieve his son. As of right now, Genevieve is no longer possessed." Dumbledore explained.

"How do you know?" Genevieve yelled. "For all you now, I'm possessed right now! I'm just a-"

"Please do not go hysterical, Miss Kings, your fine. I had a ward on my office, who ever was being possessed or had traces of a possession in slumber would be shocked. You weren't shocked, making it clear your free from Madame LeStange's grasp. She got what she wanted out of you." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh thank God." Ron sighed, Genevieve instantly relaxing. Harry stepped closer to the desk, a worried look still on his face.

"That still doesn't tell me where Draco is." he yelled.

"I don't know where he is, so I expect you check Malfoy Manor first." Dumbledore explained.

"Your letting us go?" Hermione asked, her face filled with disbelief. The old wizard nodded.

"I've taken down the sirens in Hogsmeade. Apperate to Malfoy Manor and find him as fast as you can. If nothing is at the manor, send me your Patronus. I'll have the Order on stand by." the old wizard explained, suddenly becoming serious.

"But we don't know what it looks like. How can he apperate there?" Ginny asked.

"You have someone that does." Genevieve piped in. "I'm coming with you. Me and Bellatrix have a little matter to attend to." She punched one fist against her hand, a pop sound filling the room. Harry smiled.

"That's the Genevieve I know." he said.

"Your running out of time. Go!" Dumbledore yelled, the five students exiting. Harry stopped in the doorway, turning around.

"Thank you, professor, for everything." he said before running down the hall, leading the way to a Hogsmeade.

•••••••••••••••••

Draco stared, horrified, into the ruby, snake-like eyes of the Dark Lord. A wicked smile formed on his face, his yellow teeth showing.

"It is my understanding that you are mentally connected to Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed evilly, twirling his wand in between his fingers. "This could be of use to me."

"My Lord, you have not yet explained what you plan to do with my son." Lucius said, climbing out of the carriage. Draco stood slowly, staring at his father.

"You brought me here not knowing what he wanted?" Draco demanded.

"Of course. They are my minions. They do whatever I ask." Voldemort sneered. "Now, Draco, tell me, what is Harry Potter thinking at this very moment."

"No! I won't tell you anything." Draco spat, his protective side coming to light. Voldemort's smile disappeared as he walked toward the blonde, his wand shoving itself against the boy chest.

"You will tell me what he is thinking, or you will pay." he hissed, the end of his wand starting to glow. Draco's grey eyes widened, his fear heightening.

"No, don't hurt him!" Narcissa yelled, her arms held back by Lucius. Draco watched as the wheels in the Dark Lord's head began to turn, his wicked smile returning. He grabbed the mothers arm, pulling her close.

"Tell me, or your mother will die." the man hissed, his wand against her cheek.

"Don't touch her!" Draco called, his hand reaching for his wand. He pointed, only for it to be expelled from his hand.

"You dare point your wand at your Lord, you blood trader?" Bellatrix hollered, the annoyance in her face obvious.

"My son is no blood trader!" Lucius yelled, pointing his own wand at the twisted woman.

"Put your wands away." Voldemort barked. "I think the boy needs more persuasion." Draco's breathing heaved, his sweat falling down his face. "If you tell me the contents of Potter's mind, I will not kill your mother."

"Like hell I'll tell you! I'll never succumb to your level! Not for anyone!" Draco called, his eyes slitting, his heart racing ever faster.

"For no one? What about your dear Potter's life?" the snake-man called, releasing Narcissa. Draco's eyes widened, his breaths ceasing. Voldemort's smile widened. "That's right. All the information I'll ever need for Potter's life. Granted, he will be kept prisoner, and stripped of his wand, but he will be of your care, for whatever you wish to do with him. All you need to do is willingly give yourself to my cause." Voldemort raised his hand, the bone-like talons extended.

"Do it, boy! Take the mark!" Bellatrix yelled, her eyes ecstatic. Draco stood in his place, immobile.

"That has your plan all along? Just to get me to take the Dark Mark?" Draco demanded.

"Of course. We knew your relationship with the boy would cause your beliefs to waver. This is reassure your undying loyalty to me." Voldemort explained.

Draco glanced to his father, only to receive a nod. Draco took a needed breath, scared for not only Harry's life, but his fragment of a relationship he held. Either have Harry killed, or join the very man his lover was fighting against. He opened his mouth, finding it dry. There was no other way out.

"Fine."


	14. Chapter 14

"Ahhh! This is completely hopeless! There is nothing to help us here!" Ginny Weasley yelled, throwing a dusty book back onto the equally dusty nightstand. "It feels like the place has been abandoned for weeks."

"This doesn't make an ounce of sense. Why is Malfoy Manor such a mess? They have house elves." Ronald asked, walking into the large bedroom where Ginny and Harry were searching for any clue of Draco. "Don't Lord Boot-up-his-arse and Lady Prim-and-proper still live here?"

"Ron, that's rude." Hermione said, walking into the sleeping quarters. "Draco's room is much worse than this. More dust than there is furniture." Genevieve stormed in behind her, an extremely outraged look on her face. She ran her fingers through her short dark hair, sighing heavily.

"Honestly, they should be here by now. They left Hogwarts around ten in the morning, and it's almost six now. They should have been home around five. Why aren't they here?" she questioned.

"I'm as baffled as you. Where could he be?" Harry sighed, his worry heightening. Hermione gasped.

"I think I know!" the brunette genius stated, tapping her fist onto her palm. "Harry, what other place would Voldemort consider a reasonable hiding place? Someplace of significance? You now how nostalgic he is."

Harry scratched his head. "The old orphanage? But that place has demolished in July."

"Think harder then! I want to kick LeStrange's twisted face in!" an angry Genevieve hissed, her face beginning to redden.

"What about the old Riddle manor? Isn't that house near the graveyard where he was resurrected four years ago?" Ron asked, stroking his chin. Hermione's face lit up like New Years Eve.

"That's it! That's where Draco is!"

"How do you know?" Ginny questioned, raising her left eyebrow.

"What better place to lure your enemy than where you had your first official battle." Harry stated, the memories flooding in like an ocean.

"Exactly." Hermione agreed. "I have to admit, Ron, your on a roll today." The ginger blushed.

"Thanks."

"Wait, how do we get there anyway? We don't know what it looks like." Ginny complained. Harry raised his hand. Genevieve smirked, a small laugh filling her throat.

"Potter, you never resist to amaze me."

••••••••••••••••••

Draco suddenly looked up, his grey eyes filled with disbelief, the darkness of the old living room making it hard for him to see.

Harry was coming to save him.

"Tell me, where is Harry Potter?" the Dark Lord demanded, gazing at his handiwork on the blonde's now tainted skin.

"He's... in the Slytherin common room, doing Charms homework." he stammered.

"The boy lies." Bellatrix sneered, running her wand on the small of Draco's back. A shiver has sent up his spine. "Protecting his little boy-toy."

"You will tell me what he is doing, or I will kill him, and you, without hesitation. Surely you haven't forgotten our bargain?" Voldemort sneered, gripping Draco's forearm tighter, his untamed fingernails drawing small pricks of blood. He winced.

"Do not touch him!" Malfoy growled. His head was thrown to the side, a loud slap filling the room.

"You dare disobey our lord, you ungrateful punk?" Bellatrix yelled, her eyes filled with rage.

"Now, now, Bella. He will do the right thing, if he wishes to keep the Chosen One on this earth." the evil man sneered, releasing the arm in his hand. Draco stepped back, his eyes on the musky floor.

'I'm so sorry, Harry. It's only to protect you.'

"Harry is coming here to bring me back. He's be here soon." Draco whimpered, the tears of betrayal already collecting in his eyes. A broken cackle filled the air, red eyes directed straight at him.

"Good. It's all according to plan." Draco looked up, the snake-man showing off his yellow teeth.

"What plan?"

"You naïve boy. Do you honestly think this was all just to gain victory against Potter?" Voldemort asked. "No. This entire charade was to torture him and you into madness. The potion was all that girl Kings idea, wasn't it? No, young Genevieve was possessed for almost three months, unaware Bellatrix LeStrange was conducing her actions. Adding too much blood was all to make you and the Potter boy closer together, closer to me.

"The poison you ingested was her doing as well. Genevieve adding the flame tulips to the mix was to make you weak. Too weak to fight back. And now with the Dark Mark on your arm, the proof of your betrayal, Potter will be forced to live with it until he dies by my had or his own."

"You filthy bastard! This was all just for your entertainment?" Draco yelled, his eyes thinning in disgust.

"Of course. Torture, whether emotional or physical, can be very inspiring." Voldemort taunted. "You see, I am like a child in this situation. The world is my playroom, and the people that inhabit it are my playthings. I do what I please with them."

"People lives are not toys!" Draco screamed, reaching for his back pocket, finding his wand still missing. He gasped, his bravery instantly breaking. The evil man howled with laughter, enjoying every moment of Draco's failure. His hackle suddenly fell, his voice suddenly becoming serious.

"Now, Potter and who ever is accompanying him will be here in less than an hour if what you say is true. Since he is coming for you, he will stop at nothing to find you. That is why you will stay in here with me, right by my side."

"What?" Draco gasped.

"You will stand next to me and show no emotion other than pride in your betrayal. You will say nothing other than you are where you belong." Voldemort continued, his hissing voice echoing in the small room.

"Why?"

"Simple." the Dark Lord smiled. "I want to see Potter suffer before he is rid of his power and handed to you. I want to see the hope drain from his face as he admits defeat, wallowing in regret and sorrow."

Draco feel to his knees, his tears releasing onto the carpet.

'What have I done?'

••••••••••••••••••

"There it is!" Ron called, pointing to the worn out manor just twenty yards away.

"You idiot!" Genevieve whispered harshly, tugging on the gingers red hoody to pull him onto the ground. "Do you want to warn them before we even set foot on property?"

"It doesn't look like it's being guarded." Hermione said, peeking over the bushes where the five were hiding.

"It's like they're wanting us to come in." Ginny added.

"Look!" Harry whispered, motioning toward the left side of the yard. Three people we're walking toward the front, carrying broomsticks. All of them were wearing Death Eaters masks, which made Harry snarl. The door opened, a gasp coming from Genevieve.

"There he is!" the raven whispered, calling Harry's attention to the middle of the three, who was pulling his mask and hood off. Harry's breath caught in his throat as the blonde pulled his left sleeve up, showing the door guard the imprint on his skin. The Death Eater looked behind him, confirming Harry's worst nightmare.

It was Draco.

"No..."

••••••••••••••••

Draco walked toward the front door of the old manor, a broomstick in his hand. A shiver ran down his spine as he heard a laugh from behind, coming from none other than Bellatrix.

"Look at them, thinking they're hiding." she said in a half cackle under the black hood.

"You better not mess this up, boy. The sun may be setting, but I'd rather not fight till dark." Fenrir Greyback snarled, causing Draco to shake.

'Your better to look at when it's dark.' Draco thought to himself, hoping it would erase his thoughts of fear. Harry was watching him, watching as he plays as a pawn in Voldemort's sick game. Which, for some bizarre reason, was theatrical. Why such a superior man as the Dark Lord would want Draco to do this, he'd never know. To scare Harry away, to make Harry want to kill him, to force him into madness. All possible.

Draco closed his eyes, seeing the small blue light leading to Harry's senses. Harry's scared for what he might see. Or what he's already seen. He is directly in front of the right window, with...the youngest Weasels, the Mudblood, and...is that Genevieve? Well, this will be fun.

Draco knocked on the cherry-wood door, waiting for a response. The door opened, a scowling Yaxley peeking through the crack. Draco peeled off his mask, his heartbeat racing faster. He heard a gasp from behind. He played with the end of his sleeve, hesitating to pull it up.

"Show the mark, you idiot!" Bellatrix hissed, kicking the blondes calf, making his stumble slightly. He pulled the cloth up his arm, the Dark Mark moving on his forearm. He looked behind him, hoping Harry saw his fear and worry as he stepped inside.

"Good job, Draco. Our Lord will be proud." LeStrange cooed, wrapping a long arm around his shoulders, leading him to where the Dark Lord was waiting for the next scene to take flight.

•••••••••••••••••

Harry stood up, almost knocking over Ginny with his bottom. His anger radiated like a flame's heat.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in a whisper as he started walking toward the front door. "What are you doing?"

"Going after him." he said in a growl.

"We can't just barge in there!" Ginny said.

"You Gryffindor's have no backbone." Genevieve sneered, standing. She dashed after Harry, who had reached the door. She cocked her head over her shoulder "Are you coming or what?"

"Oh, what the hell." Ron sighed, running to the door. Harry waited till all three had come to speak.

"You realize what your getting into, right?" he asked.

"Don't try to change our minds. There's no backing down now." Ron replied.

"What about you, Genevieve?"

"Seriously?" she laughed. "You could of said 'Let's go kill Voldemort.' and I would have come along. Can we please go save Draco now?"

"Of course." Harry said. "Step back."

The four stepped down the stairs, giving Harry space. He breathed in, pointing his wand at the door.

"Confringo!" Harry yelled, the door shattering backward into the opening hallway.

"Don't you think that was a tad overboard?" Ginny asked, yelling over the echoes of the explosion.

"Nope." Genevieve ran inside, her speed remarkable. Harry followed suit, seeing the figures from before deeper in the house.

"There!" Harry yelled, dashing ahead of Kings to where the Death Eaters were entering the room at the end of the hall. The door closed with a snap, the lock clicking. Harry raised his leg, kicked the door, succeeding in entry.

His eyes widened, his feet stopping suddenly. Four green streams of light were headed his direction, speeding behind him.

"Damn!" a girl grunted. A spell behind Harry was cast, only stopping one of the shots. Genevieve toppled next to him, turning around wide-eyed. Three thumps sounding from behind, making Harry turn around.

"Ron! Hermione! Ginny!" The three Gryffindor's laid on the floor, completely motionless. Their faces were paralyzed with fear and agony. Harry's anger surged, his teeth clenching tight.

"You." he growled, pointing his wand at the man behind an old oak table. A small laugh was sounded, making him snarl.

"Harry. How nice to see you." Voldemort cooed, standing from where he sat. Bellatrix removed his seat, Yaxley, Greyback, and Draco all bowing deeply. Harry slimmed his green eyes as the blonde lowered, disbelief one of the only words he could think of.

"I see you've noticed my new follower. I must admit, he was hard to convince, but we made a very...satisfying deal." the Dark Lord sneered, his smile wide. Harry looked at the blonde, who kept his head lowered. The brunette felt Genevieve tense next to him, not having to look at her to know she was outraged. She swiftly raised her wand arm above her head, showing no hesitation.

"Petrificus Tortalus!" the raven yelled, swinging her arm toward Bellatrix LeStrange. The evil witch blocked the blow, shooting a red streak back. Harry dodged to the left, purposely trying to get closer to Malfoy. Harry hit his head on the floor. He stood, only to be knocked on his back hard enough to summon rivers of blood down his face. Fenrir had pounced on him, strangling his thin neck with his clawed hands. Harry shoved his wand into the werewolf's stomach, the stun knocking him backward into Yaxley. A crash filled the room, the two men unconscious when they hit the bookshelf.

Genevieve called for another stun, missing the wicked witch by a hair. LeStrange smiled, pointing her wand at the raven.

"Arvada Kedavra!" A bright green light erupted from her wand, racing toward Kings at remarkable speed. Harry jumped in front of her aiming his own wand.

"Sectumsempra!" he bellowed, the two spells connecting. Harry's spell broke through, hitting Bellatrix's chest, blood splurging in all directions. A stomach-turning scream filled his ears as she fell dead to the stone floor.

Harry turned toward Voldemort, who had not moved. A scowl stared him in the eyes, intimidating him to attack.

"Expelliarmus." Draco calmly called, Harry and Genevieve's wands flying out of their hands, landing in front of the blondes feet.

"Draco, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Gen yelled as the blonde bent down to pick up the two magical sticks. He kept his mouth shut, his eyes still refusing to connect with his friends.

"He is serving his Lord, as he oat to be doing." Voldemort sneered, his hand reaching into his sleeve. He pulled out his own wand, pointing in the middle of Harry's forehead. "Now, Harry Potter, you will die."

"No!" Harry turned his head, Draco's face filled with anger. He gazed directly into the Dark Lord's ruby eyes, barely a shiver shown in his stance. "We had a deal!"

"A deal I never meant to keep." the man snapped. "I knew from the beginning, the instant we put this plan into action you would never truly be loyal to me until your resistance was eliminated. This is my chance to have you."

"I'm not a prize!" Draco yelled, his wand pointed at the dark wizard. The man smiled crookedly.

"You think you scare me, boy?" the lord yelled, flicking his wand toward Draco. Four blue streams left the tip of his wand, forming chains and clasped as they neared. The blonde rose his arm to block only for his wrists and ankles to be caught. He cursed, throwing the wands back to their owners. Harry grabbed his, casting instantly.

"Incendio!" he screamed, a hot shot of fire cutting through the air. The Dark Lord burst into flames, a blood-draining screech breaking the glass windows. Harry stared as the man's flesh peeled, melted, denigrated into ash. He breathed heavily, kicking the evil man's wand into the fire with him as the screams continued. The bones crumbled into dust, the ashes smoldering, the heat still intense.

Genevieve ran over to the unconscious three, feeling each pulse. A sigh of relief coming from her mouth. She looked up, nodding, tears firming in her eyes. Harry nodded back, his own droplets forming. He looked to Draco, who had fallen to his knees, shaking, staring at the pile that was Tom Riddle. The chains shattered into tiny blue specks, falling slow to the floor. He looked up, his eyes wide.

"Harry, I'm-"

"Shut up." Harry cut off, throwing his arms tight around Draco's shaking body. "You stupid prat. I was worried beyond sick." The blonde hugged back, his own tears overflowing. Genevieve ran over, her tears exploding, joining in the loving moment.

"Draco, you idiot." Kings muttered into his shoulder. Harry laughed. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small vile of green liquid. He pulled the top off, placing the edge to Draco's lips. Malfoy scrunched his eyebrows.

"What... is it?" Draco asked.

"The antidote Hermione made. Take it. We already tested it. It's the real thing." Harry said, smiling. Draco took the vile, knocking his head back desperately. The blonde gulped, breathing in deeply, his thoughts finally becoming clear. His eyes became glassy as his weight shifted, slowly collapsing into Harry's arms. The brunette simply smiled, glad to see the antidote working.

"Harry!" a distant voice called from down the hall.

"In here Remus!" he yelled back, refusing to let go of the blonde. Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Moganogal, even Snape stepped into the darkened room. Some other Aurors Harry didn't even recognize walked in as well, not even bothering to glance at him. The men walked over to where the Death Eaters still laid, grabbing their arms, and apperated away.

"Thank Merlin, your alright." Moganogal sighed, placing her wrinkled hand on her chest.

"Alright? What about Ron and Ginny?" Molly cried, falling to her knees in front of her children, Mr. Weasley wrapping an arm around her. "My poor babies!"

"They are simply sleeping, Mrs. Wealsey." Severus said in his traditional monotone. "It was a ancient sleeping spell that was used, very dangerous, and very dark. You can tell by the burned smell they have. Your lucky I know the potion to bring them back." Molly sighed a sigh of relief, smiling at her husband.

"Let's get them back to Hogwarts." Moganogal said calmly, smiling widely. Remus and Tonks practically tackled Harry and the other two, pulling them into a larger group hug.

"Harry, you moron! You could have been killed! Look, your forehead is practically cracked open!" the pink haired woman yelled in his ear. Harry shuttered, but calmed when Draco pulled him in closer. Genevieve laughed slightly, whipping away a tear.

"Is that him?" Remus asked baffled, pointing to the pile of smoldering ash.

"That's him." Harry smiled. Lupin sighed.

"Just like your father, always overdoing things." Remus said, shaking his head. Genevieve snorted.

"That is quite the understatement of the year, sir." she smiled, her tears still falling. Remus and Tonks stood, following the others outside, walking out of the room. The Defense professor motioned to leave. Genevieve walked out, sniffling. Harry stood, his arm tugging backward. Draco was still on the floor, clutching his love's arm for dear life.

"What's going to happen to me?" the blonde muttered. Harry's smile fell.

"Wait!" Remus turned around, his eyebrows pointed down at the outburst. Harry brought Draco into a hug again. "What will Draco do? He has the mark now!"

"He will be tried, but he will most likely be uncharged, being his 'special' situation." Snape drawled. "His trail wouldn't even be that intense. Just the Minister and his secretary would be attending." Draco's face lit up, his heart rate increasing. Harry smiled, laughing at the face Snape had made as the the boys embraced again.

'Finally, it's all over.'

••••••••••••••••••

-Three days later-

Draco leaned on the railing of the Astronomy Tower, staring into the distance. He rubbed his wrist, still sore from the magical chains that grabbed his arms and almost tore his limbs off. The bruises left behind were a disgusting purple color, but Draco didn't mind. They we're his temporary war scars. His faded Dark Mark was no different. Just another scar. Granted, looking at it every day did bother him, but what can you do when your forced into a battle you tried to avoid anyway? Draco sighed, pulling his black sleeve up, the pale mark still on his skin.

He thought back to the trail earlier that day. Severus was right. It was a small trial, only the Minister and his secretary attending. It took less than an hour, only about twenty questions asked. Like when he took the mind-invading potion, and why. Did he willingly take the Dark Mark. It ended with him being not guilty. Harry practically started crying when he was told.

"What are you doing all the way up here?" Harry asked, walking up the cold steps, playing with the white bandage wrapped around his head. Draco smiled.

"Thinking." he responded. Harry leaned close beside him, his warmth heating him like a fire. Draco sighed, closing his eyes.

"What about?" Harry asked softly, latching onto his arm.

"Nothing in particular. The trial, I guess." Draco replied, rubbing his wrist again. Harry gasped.

"Look!" Harry said loudly, pointing at the white sky. Small snowflakes began to fall, the white crystals flowing with the calm wind.

"Hard to believe it's the beginning of December and were just now having our first snowfall." Draco said, holding his hand out to catch the ice.

"Yeah. It's beautiful...right?" Harry asked, looking at the blonde. Draco looked back lovingly, staring into the fiery green eyes.

"I don't know. I can think of a few things a tad better to look at." Draco said, wrapping his arm around the brunette's thin waist. Harry gave a confused look.

"What's more beautiful than snow?" Harry asked. Draco looked out at the skyline, breathing in the sharp air.

"You." he replied, pulling Harry closer. He felt the boy sigh, slight movement felt on his side. A hand graced itself on his right cheek, pulling it down. Draco let his head turn, becoming level with his partner. Harry looked up, making his appearance innocent. Draco smirked, leaning down, pressing his cold lips against Harry's warm ones. He raised his hands, cupping Harry's face as the brunette tasseled his hair. Their lips locked, both hearts pounding like an intense bass. Draco bit down on Harry's lip, a gasp coming from him. Harry pushed himself closer, leaning on the tips of his toes, his balance unstable.

"You two going at it again?" a snarky voice called front behind. Draco smirked, pulling himself up again. Genevieve was leaning against the stair rail, smirking.

"I can say the same thing about you and the Weasel." Draco said back, Harry tensing.

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Genevieve teased walking forward. "You sweet innocent Harry, only seeing what he wants to see."

"What happened? Is Ron okay?" Harry asked with worry.

"Oh, I think Ron is perfectly happy." she replied, patting the top of Harry's head. Draco sighed, leaning down to Harry's ear. He whispered, the brunette's mouth opening wide.

"Really? He let you do that?" The girl simply smiled, placing her index finger over her lips.

"I'll tell you more when your older." Kings mocked, leaning on the railing looking out to the horizon. "Right now, you need to handle what you've got."

"No one needs to handle me. It's more the other way around." Draco said, crossing his arms.

"Aww, does widdle Draky-cakes not like it when he's being protected?" the raven teased, poking Draco's arm.

"I don't need protection. I can protect myself. " Draco spat, poking Genevieve's stomach.

"I don't know. You could have fooled me." Harry smiled, joining in the battle. Draco snorted while Gen continued laughing. Harry joined in, filling the cold tower with laughter.

Harry leaned against the railing, watching as the first years ran out to play in the fresh falling stow. He smiled.

"I'm thinking about writing a book." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What about?"

"What has happened in the past week and a half." Harry replied.

"Kind if a short book, don't ya think?" Genevieve said, playing with her black sweater sleeve. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I think a lot has happened. My transfer, Draco's poisoning, defeating Voldemort. It could end up being about thirteen or fourteen chapters, at least. I'd make a fortune, too, more than what I already have." he continued, looking up to the clouds.

"It sounds fun. But what would you call it? 'How My Boyfriend Read My Mind to Defeat the Dark Lord?'" Draco guessed.

"That sounds like a children's book. Way too wordy." Genevieve added. Harry thought for a second, searching his mind for a decent title.

"I got it!" the brunette exclaimed.

"What you come up with?" Draco asked, placing his forearms on the railing. Harry stood up straight, smirking at his genius.

"To be a Slytherin."


End file.
